For the Greater Good
by Ryanwan
Summary: Azkaban has been destroyed, and Delphini Riddle, the daughter of Lord Voldemort, is missing from the rubble. No one knows what happened, only that a shadow and a bright light brought the prison down. Little does anyone know just what will come next very soon.
1. Darkness Rises

**This'll be after the events of the Cursed Child but it'll have some elements from the movies as well.**

 **I own only my original characters, nothing else.**

Azkaban. Just uttering the name can send shivers down your spine. That place held the most vile and evil witches and wizards in the world. And now... for the past three years... the daughter of the late Dark Wizard Lord Voldemort, Delphini Riddle, had been imprisoned there for usage of the Unforgivable Curses and attempting to alter time.

For three years she has suffered there. Suffered the agony of starvation and madness. While the prison wasn't as bad as it had been before when the vile creatures, the Dementors, guarded the prison, the aftermath of their presence lingered still, twenty-five years.

She was not the only one in Azkaban, as to be expected. Her fellow inmates included the remaining Death Eaters, the followers of Voldemort, those who had survived the Second Wizarding War. One former prisoner in particular she seemed to have been vaguely intrigued of was her stepfather, Rodolphus Lestrange, her mother, Bellatrix Lestrange's husband. It was he that had told her of her heritage and it led her to trying to alter the timeline and save her father.

Throughout this time, Delphini thought of nothing but her vengeance against the man who killed her father... Harry Potter. And next would be his son, Albus Severus Potter and his friend and her cousin, Scorpius Malfoy.

For three years now, she has stayed, scratching writing into the walls, counting how long she had been there, or leaving threats against the Potter family, saying that she would return.

Only thing that is in her way... was finding a way out of the inescapable prison. While she knew that Sirius Black had been able to escape, she wasn't an Animagus like he was.

"...Harry... Potter...," she muttered only to herself.

"Oi, Riddle!!," a prison guard yelled and he slid a tray with very little food on it under the door. "Supper!!"

After the Second Wizarding War, the Ministry purges Azkaban of Dementors and hires Aurors to guard Azkaban instead of them. The guards regularly rotated from the mainland and since the new system was introduced, there has never been any breakout.

Delphini immediately began to engorge herself, glaring at the door.

' _I will not die here_ ,' she thought to herself.

Unknown to anyone, that as the rain poured down hard, a young man approached the edge of the mainland. He wore a black hooded overcoat with the hood up, a normal white t-shirt with writing on it, (https/www.ebay.co.uk/itm/Mens-Stylish-Slim-Fit-Hooded-Canvas-Peacoat-), black jeans and black military boots.

He then simply waved his wand... and revealed the dreaded prison to himself. Once the triangle shaped building was visible, he Disapparated and ended up on the roof of it.

He simply stood there for a few moments as he pulled his wand out once more. At first glance it was nothing special about it, only the bottom looked like the head of a phoenix and the entire wand was pale colored like a bone.

The boy simply began to casually walked downstairs, using magic to dry himself off. Soon enough the guards began charging at him when they detected magic being casted and they realized the prison had become exposed.

"Hey!! Drop your wand now and get on your knees. We've got you outnumbered," one guard yelled as the prisoners began to come up to the cell doors to see what the commotion was.

"Yes... yes, it would seem that way," the man said, not dropping his wand and began turning around to see there were at least seven guards pointing their wands at him. "However... you're quite outmatched."

"This is your last warning, kid..."

"No, my fellow wizard... it's your last warning."

Delphini now got up to see the guards were in front of her cell.

"Take him dow- Ahh!!," he yelled before the man released a huge blast of fire magic and vaporized them, destroying the cell behind them, but not Delphini's.

"Tsk tsk tsk... so ignorant. So stupid," he said and looked around. "Fear not my brothers and sisters!! None of you shall be harmed, no... all of you... shall be freed from this place."

He began to walk over to where the guards were, and saw that one had dropped his keys. He grabbed them and threw them into cell with a prisoner in it.

The prisoner got himself out and began to unlock the other cells as the man came to Delphini's.

The door was then opened and he lit the tip of the wand with a Lumos charm and now was face to face with the heir of Slytherin herself.

Delphini could see now see the man's face in the light. He was only a few years older than herself, slightly long black hair and a short beard, both of which were turning white in some areas, but the most unique features of his face... were his eyes. The left one was of a piercing blue color and the other was a very pale blue color.

"Delphini Riddle... what pleasure to make your acquaintance," he said, unlocking her chains and helping her stand on her feet. "Now hold on tight. We shall be getting out of here."

"Who are you?," she asked.

"I'll introduce myself when we are safe. We must go, the other guards are coming."

They both then Disapparated back to where he started... and watched as a great shadow rushed over to Azkaban... and destroyed the rock island it had been built upon. The two watched as the symbol of terror came crumbling down and turned into dust.

"What was that?," Delphini asked, not at all affected by all the wizard that had just been killed.

"To reach one's potential, one must let the past die, even if that means it must die by your own hands," he explained.

He looked to see that she was soaking wet from the rain and he took her hand once more and Disapparated to a far off place in the mountains of Austria.

"Where are we now?"

"Nurmengard Castle. Perhaps you've heard of it?"

"Yes. Gellert Grindelwald lived here once," she said as he used magic to dry her tattered clothes.

"Come, let's get you into better clothes and get some proper food."

"I don't think so."

She then kicked him in the gut and grabbed his wand, threatening to kill him.

"Now then... who are you?," she demanded.

"Hahaha...," he chuckled as he got up. "My name is Jason. Jason Grindelwald."

This made her go wide eyed when he said this.

"Grindelwald?"

"Indeed. That wand by the way... is a gift for you. Have a look at it."

She then got a good long look and realized what it was. It was her father's wand.

"Where did you get this?," she asked coldly.

"I found it when I was searching the Hogwarts school grounds. Seems your father threw it away when he took the Elder Wand from Dumbledore's grave."

"...Why are you doing this? What's your gain from helping me?"

"...We're the same you and I," he answered and he began to walk closer to her. "We both how it feels. The feeling of having no one, the feeling of wanting to be loved, that longing to be with your parents."

She said nothing this and kept her wand at the ready.

"No doubt you wish to kill me now. So many ways you could do it."

She kept her wand pointed at him, the curse she wanted at the tip of her tongue. Then he gently pushed the wand out of his face, and she lowered it.

"...But what good would it do? All it would do is rob you of possibly the only person who could ever truly understand you for what really you are."

"And what am I, exactly?," she asked, playing along with this game of his.

"You are a daughter who wishes that she could've known her parents, just as I am a son who wishes the same. A witch and wizard who merely wish to live the way we want with no one stop us from doing so."

She was silent for a few moments as she thought on what he had said and soon enough... she calmed down.

"Very well then, I will hear you. But you never answered my last question. What's your gain from breaking me out of prison?"

He smirked slightly and motioned his hand to move a lock of Delphini's silver hair out of her face, but she grabbed it out of instinct but let go when she realized what he was doing.

"It's probably best that we wait for my follower to return before we go into detail. They won't be long. Until then, let's get you cleaned up and properly dressed."

He offered his arm like a gentleman and she smirked at the gesture before taking it. He led her to nearby room, and showed her the bathroom.

"I had it arranged for clothes of various sizes for you to be placed here, as I did not know your size," he said. "I shall leave you to clean yourself up. Is there anything else you need?"

"...Perhaps that proper food you mentioned before," she said as her stomach growled ever so slightly.

"We must take it slowly as they seem to have slowly starved you intentionally."

She nodded and he left the room so as to have some food ready. Just as he left, he caught a glimpse of her, and saw her augurey tattoo on her back and neck. As she washed herself, she began to think on her host.

"A Grindelwald...," she muttered to herself.

Potter Residence

Albus Severus Potter, along with his best friend, Scorpius Malfoy, has just graduated from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Now, they sought to become Aurors, they had already spoken to Albus' father, the famous Harry Potter, the department's head, who said he'd get them a position, especially since that so many Aurors had been either killed or gone missing whilst hunting this new dark wizard, which rumors are saying is the Death Eater, Rudolfus Lestrange.

For now however, Albus was staying with his parents and sister until he was officially an adult as he was still only seventeen.

He laid in bed, thinking what had happened in his fourth year, when he and Scorpius traveled through time to the death of Cedric Diggory, a friend of Harry's, at the hands of Lord Voldemort. Then to his grandparents' deaths. Ultimately, Delphini's plans failed and she was now in Azkaban.

Suddenly, there was a loud noise downstairs, as if someone had just Apparated into the house.

He quickly got up, along with his little sister, Lily Luna Potter, and his mother, Ginny Potter.

"Albus?!," a voice was heard.

They quickly went downstairs to see it was just Harry and Albus and Lily's older brother, James.

"Dad, what is it?," Albus asked.

"Ginny, can you bring Lily back upstairs?"

She nodded and led their youngest child upstairs, much to her dismay.

"...Azkaban Prison is gone."

"Gone?"

"Destroyed," James clarified. "By who is unknown."

"Did anyone survive?," he asked.

"We don't know," Harry answered. "There were some who were not amongst the dead, thought. Unfortunately... Delphini Riddle was one of these missing people, along with several guards."

Albus' eyes widened greatly at this news.

"That's not good. Any idea where she might be?"

"No. As we have just received the news. If she's alive, there's no telling where she could be."

Nurmengard

Delphini began to explore the castle, now cleaned up. She now wore a black long sleeve shirt and black pants, black heeled boot and over it all she wore a light, dark charcoal grey colored, gothic style long coat. Her hair was now clean and back to its silver color and blue tips were restored and in a ponytail.

She still had her wand in her hand as she walked around. Then she encountered a girl, about the age of seventeen, long black hair and brown eyes. She wore mainly dark red and black clothing and her wand was also black and square shaped almost at the handle. But what Delphini found strange was how timid she seemed, and yet sensed a dark power within her.

The girl saw her and shyly waved.

"Just who might you be?," Delphi asked, drawing closer.

"She... is an associate of mine," Jason said, walking up to her. "Amelia, this is our guest, Delphini Riddle. Delphini, this is Amelia Barebone. She... is the one who destroyed Azkaban."

Delphi looked at the child as she looked down a little.

"...Well then, I thank you for that. It was awful being imprisoned there."

"...You're welcome," she said softly.

"Amelia... is it done?"

"Yes, it is."

"Well done, then," he said. "Why don't you go to bed? We'll talk more in the morning."

She nodded and suddenly but slowly turned into what appeared to be some sort of sentient smoke or shadows and she went up through the ceiling and passed through it easily.

"...She's an Obscurus," Delphini concluded and Grindelwald nodded. "How is she still alive?"

"That is a very good question... for another time. Let's get you something to eat."

"You said you'd tell me why you helped me."

He said nothing until they came to the kitchen and prepared her something.

"...My grandfather was defeated by Albus Dumbledore in 1945. He was sentenced to life in prison. A prison he himself built to house his enemies in. The very structure we stand in now. It wasn't until your father visited him that he finally died... by his hand, no less. Everyone else died soon afterwards without their precious leader."

She continued to listen as she ate her first proper meal in a few years.

"The place was abandoned for twenty-two years before I came a few years ago. I brought it back to its former glory while Amelia attended Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I still haven't answered your question, though. We have both suffered for sins and crimes that we did not commit. Now that... is quite unfair, don't you agree?"

"...Yes, I agree. But I take pride in what my mother and father did."

"As I take pride in my grandfather's deeds, minus the death. Death... is never something to celebrate, no matter who's death it is."

She stopped for moment before she shrugged slightly in agreement.

"Our families both fought and died for causes that they believed in. They had a grand vision for the future... just as I do."

"And what might that be?," she questioned.

"...You saw that look that Amelia had, yes?," Jason asked, and she nodded. "She was forced to hid her powers from the world cause she was being raised by No-Majs, abusive ones no less. She was kept alive by the Obscurus within her. I met her six years ago when she was eleven. I was so... horrified by the conditions she lived in... I killed the No-Majs and took her in as my daughter. Or sister, it never truly mattered, she was grateful all the same. I sent her to Ilvermorny, and I would teach her how to better control the Obscurus. But... she had to hid who she was, because she was afraid of all those around her.

...No more. It's time for the world to know we exist."

"I agree. But there's a problem."

"...Harry Potter...," they both said at the same time.

"But not just him, but also his son, Albus. They must be eliminated, or turned to our cause."

Delphini immediately leans across the small table and puts her face close to Jason's face.

"Leave any Potter we encounter to me... you leave their deaths to me... and I shall follow you until the end," she promised and he smiled slightly at this.

 **Hope this was good. Sorry if I'm inaccurate with the personalities of any of the characters in this story as I haven't read or seen the play of Cursed Child. I'll be borrowing some scenes from the two Fantastic Beasts movies, but I hope you like what I do. The story will focus mainly on the bad guys but I'll talk about the Harry and the others a lot as well. Until the next chapter is up, see ya later.**


	2. Pieces Fall Into Place

**Chapter Two. I'll also be making a few more pairing in this story, but I'll be focusing on the DelphinixOC and then the Albus PotterxOC pairing as well.**

 **I own only my original characters, nothing else.**

One Month Later

One month had passed since the destruction of Azkaban, and the Aurors were no closer to solving the mystery. All they had was that a shadow based entity was responsible for it, but they had no evidence nor a lead.

For now though, Lily was on the Hogwarts Express with her cousin, Hugo Weasley-Granger, as they were both now into their fourth year at Hogwarts.

"What do you think will happen in our fourth year, after what happened in Albus'?," Hugo asked.

"Hopefully nothing as bad as that was," Lily answered.

"Excuse me?," a voice said at the door to the room they were in.

They looked to see a man in his mid twenties, clean shaven and had short auburn hair and a girl with long, brown hair as well next to him. The man wore a casual suit with the coat reaching his ankles and the the sleeves on the wrists split open. The girl wore similarly colored clothing and had on jeans, a regular but formal shirt and hoodie.

"Do you mind if we sit here? Everyone else is full."

"No, go ahead," Lily said and she moved over to Hugo's side and they sat across from them. "Aren't you a little old to still be a student at Hogwarts?"

"Hahaha... no, I'm not a student. I'm a teacher, or at least I will be. My name is Marcus Graves, the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. This is my good friend, Jessica Porter. She'll be assisting me in the class."

Jessica waved a little, not saying anything, but did smile.

"I'm Lily Potter and this is my cousin, Hugo Weasley."

"Ah... the daughter of Harry Potter and the son of the Minister of Magic, Hermione Granger. Nice to meet you both."

"Nice to meet you too," Hugo said. "So did you go to Hogwarts?"

"No, actually. I never went to school. I'm self-taught. As is Jessica, but my sister, Amelia, graduated from Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"That's the American one, right?"

"Yeah," Jessica answered. "She graduated at the top of her class."

"She is a genius when it comes to magic," Marcus said. "And I've been told I'm her equal, Jessica not too far behind either. So if you ever need any help with schoolwork or anything, don't hesitate to ask. Either one of us."

They both nodded as the train continued onward.

"So what house are you two in? Gryffindor?"

"Yup," Lily said. "What does your sister do?"

"She actually wants to be an Auror."

The four of them continued to have a pleasant conversation, Jessica slowly opening up more to the two students. But it all ended too soon as the train began to stop and they disembarked. They were soon met by a rather large man with long greying black hair and a long beard and had almost all fur clothing.

"Hagrid!!," Lily yelled and ran over to him.

"Lily, Hugo!! Good to see you both again," he said then he saw Marcus and Jessica. "You must be the new teachers. Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds of Hogwarts."

"Pleasure," Marcus said, shaking his hands, his hand disappearing.

"Alright, first years, this way to the boats!! Everyone else, to the carriages!!"

"This is likely where we shall be leaving you, Miss Potter, Mr Weasley," Marcus said, shaking their hands and Jessica doing same. "We will see you both in class, or whenever you would like to see us."

They nodded as they got onto a carriage being pulled by thestrals, though most couldn't see them. As they left, Marcus grew a slight frown on his face but kept an intrigued look upon it as well.

"They were surprisingly good company, I'll be completely honest," Jessica said.

"Indeed they were," he said. "Come, let us head to the Great Hall."

They both made their way there and came in through the back way into the hall, where the students were beginning to come into.

They then saw an elderly woman in a witch's hat and robes walking over to them, whom Marcus instantly recognized.

"Headmistress McGonagall. Pleasure," he said kissing her hand like a gentleman.

"Welcome, Mr. Graves," she said smiling at the gesture. "And you must be Miss Jessica Porter. Minerva McGonagall, Headmaster of Hogwarts."

"Pleasure," she said simply.

"Apologies, she's rather nervous."

"It's quite alright, and understandable. Come, you'll be seated by Professor Longbottom."

They followed her to see a man in casual suit a wuth light brown coat and pants, green vest and a white shirt underneath as well as a tie. They sit next to the man and he looks at them.

"Marcus Graves, correct?," he asked and Marcus nodded as they shook hands. "Neville Longbottom, I teach Herbology."

"Good to meet you. This is my assistant, Jessica."

"Hello, Jessica ."

She nods and McGonagall stood to speak to the students.

"Hello and welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to those who are first years, and to those returning... welcome back," she began. "Now we have one change in the school this year. I would like to introduce you to... Mr. Marcus Graves and Miss Jessica Porter."

They both stand and smile at the children looking at them.

"He shall be the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Miss Porter shall be assisting him for his first year. Let us all wish him good luck, Professor."

There was a lasting applause from everyone to Marcus, who mouths a 'thank you' to them all. The rest of the time in hall, goes off smoothly as Marcus and Amelia continue to acquaint themselves with the rest of the teachers. Soon enough, Neville offered to show them to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.

"So where did you go to school, Mr. Graves?," he asked.

"Nowhere," he answered, confusing the man. "I'm self-taught, as is Jessica. I grew up on the streets until I could make a name for myself. My sister Amelia, though... was valedictorian at Ilvermorny."

"Impressive. Reminds me of a good friend of mine. This is you right here."

They went into a rather large class room filled with devices of research and books on the Dark Arts.

"This room brings back so many memories," Neville said.

"Good or bad?," Marcus asked curiously.

"Mmm... bit of both, really. Need anything else?"

"No I believe we're good, thank you."

"Very well. Goodnight."

Longbottom then walked out as their luggage arrived and began to be unpacked magically. Marcus pulled his wand out to reveal a long black wand with a small handle and some metal on each end of it. Where the handle meets the rest of the wand, the wood seems to twist, or untwist, and it was black in color and the metal the wand was cover in runes.

"What now?," Jessica asked.

"We search the main bridge when we get the chance to do so," Marcus answered.

He then walked over to the fireplace and waved his wand at it and a fire came to life. He looked over to see Jessica with a troubled look on her face. He walked over and placed his hands on her face and had her look at him in the eyes.

"This'll all be but a memory for us both. We must get through this... for the greater good."

"...For the greater good," she said.

Then he realized what he'd done and quickly removed his hands and walked away. Jessica then touched her cheek, and smiled slightly.

The Next Day

Today was Marcus' first class, and while he was not a man to be easily nerve-wracked, even he had to admit, he was slightly nervous.

He walked out to see the room was packed and the students were sitting in their seats. He then saw some familiar faces and then some he could easily figure out. Some he knew were Lily Potter and Hugo Weasley.

"Good day, class," he said as Jessica stood by him. "I'm Marcus Graves, as you were told last night. Welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts. In this class, you shall learn things that Hogwarts doesn't... normally teach you. Some are quite difficult, some are too dangerous, then there are some that may even traumatize you. But looking at you all... I see great strength... courage. I believe you will do just fine."

He took a moment to look around and see what his students' reactions would be. Some were slightly intimidated, others excited.

' _This'll be entertaining_ ,' he thought to himself.

"With all of that being said... let us proceed," he said as Jessica began writing on the chalkboard. "Now, last year when you were third years, you learned how to combat Boggarts and other magical creatures. This year... you'll be studying mainly the Unforgivable Curses. Can anyone tell me how many there are and why they are called such?"

"Three, Professor," a black haired student from Ravenclaw, Hunter Richardson, said. "They're called Unforgivable because they're just that... unforgivable. Using at least one would land you in prison forever."

"Well done, Mr. Richardson. Five points to Ravenclaw. The Ministries of the Magical World seem to think that you should not learn them until seventh year or after you're out of school. I disagree with them. I intend to make sure that you're prepared to face against those who do not shy away from using them. Also, Miss Pax, find a better place to hide your gum than the bottom of your desk."

They all turned to see the raven haired and violet eyed Gryffindor girl, Sofi Pax, who had been caught in the act of hiding her gum. She smiled sheepishly before her gum was vaporized as Jessica pointed her wand at it.

"Now I have no problem with chewing gum, but keep it in your mouth, okay?," he asked and she nodded. "Now... can you tell us what the first curse is?"

"Well... my cousin, Cato Pax, told me about the Imperius Curse," she answered.

"Hmm... your cousin spoke correctly. That is one of them. It is, in my opinion, the second worst of them all. The Imperius Curse allows one to take control of a person completely, mind controlling them in a way. It can tear families apart, members unwittingly and oftentimes unwillingly leaving their family and at times, ordered to kill their families. Sorcerers and sorceresses will sometimes say to their grave that the atrocities they committed... was because of the influence of the Imperius Curse. Jessica..."

She nodded walked over and picked up a small spider.

" _Engorgio_ ," she said and it grew much bigger. " _Imperio_."

The spider soon began to float around the students, and she grinned, beginning to tease them with it. Marcus simply smirked in amusement and shook his head as she continued to demonstrate.

"Ha... I believe Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody did something like this when he had my job many years ago."

"Yes, I believe you're right, sir," Jessica said. "What should I do now? Kill it? Have it kill one of the students? Kill me? That's the horror of the Imperius Curse."

She then floated it back into her hand and she walked over to Marcus.

"Now this next one is used by Aurors only when _absolutely_ necessary and when all other options are exhausted. It's used as an interrogation method at times, other times, for our more sadistic fellow witches and wizards... it's used for fun," Marcus explained. "Who can tell me what one I'm speaking of?"

Lily Potter then raised her hand, and he called on her.

"The Cruciatus Curse, sir," she answered.

"Correct," he answered as Jessica placed the creature on the table in front of him and pointed her pitch black wand at it again.

" _Crucio_ ," she cursed.

Immediately, the spider began to scream in agony and moved around a little to try to alleviate some of the pain, but it was hopeless as it would not let up. This continued to a several more seconds before Marcus saw some of the students' faces, including Lily's as she knew the history of the curse among her family and friends, and he placed a hand on Jessica's wand hand, gesturing her to stop, which she did.

"...The torture curse," he said, pulling out his own wand. "I'm teaching you this in such a fashion so that you know that these curses are not to be taken lightly. That being said... I will spare you the pain of naming the final Unforgivable Curse."

Jessica backed away as Marcus grew a deadpan look upon his face and pointed his wand at the spider.

"... _Avada Kedavra_ ," he said and a pale green light came out of the wand and and the spider fell dead once it touched it. "...The Killing Curse. The Head Auror, the famous Harry Potter, is the only one known to have survived it. These are the Unforgivable Curses. The Imperius Curse, the Cruciatus Curse and _Avada Kedavra_. Beware them all. Now... since it's the first day, that'll be all. You do have homework though."

After listening to aches and groans from the children he taught, he smiled and continued.

"It'll be an essay, telling me in your opinion on the curses. If they should be allowed, not allowed, or if compromises should be made. I'll make it up to you all though after this. The class after next class will be an assignment I know you will all like. Next class will be finishing up on the curses. Until then... class dismissed."

They all then began to walk out, Lily and Hugo in back.

"Miss Potter? Mr Weasley?," Marcus said, and they turned to look at him. "I'm sorry if that was too much at some point. I understand the history your families have had with these curses."

"There's no need to worry, Professor," Hugo said. "We understand. As does the rest of the class."

He nodded and they walked out and Jessica turned to him.

"You've taken a liking to them?," she asked. "You promised..."

"If all else fails... that promise shall be fulfilled."

She stared for a moment before nodding.

"Come... we must get ready for the next class," Marcus said.

Ministry of Magic

"Is there any progress yet, Harry?," the Minister of Magic, Hermione Granger, asked.

"Only that a new dark wizard has begun to make himself known. Goes by the Reaper," Harry said. "But I still believe that it's Rudolfus Lestrange that was behind the destruction of Azkaban. He has motive and the knowledge to do so."

For the past month, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Harry third in command of the Auror Department, Cato Pax, a man about the age of twenty-five, with silver hair and grey eyes. He's about Harry's height and wore a casual business suit with grey based colors, his wand was also silver like in color and reminded Harry a lot of his old wand.

"Yes, but we also know almost nothing of this Reaper," Ron Weasley pointed out. "Perhaps he's an accomplice."

As Harry, Ron and Hermione continue their meeting, Cato burst in.

"Sorry for the interruption, but... someone has apprehended Lestrange and brought him here," he said.

Their eyes all widened and they began running to the holding cells where they did indeed find a middle aged man by the name of Rudolfus Lestrange in a cell. At the cell they found Albus and his best friend, Scorpius Malfoy, waiting for them.

"Potter...," he growled when he saw Harry.

"That's the girl who caught him," Scorpius said, pointing over to a girl about his and Albus' age, with long auburn and black hair, looking down slightly. Harry quickly took notice that his son had been keeping his eyes on her the whole time, and he smiled slightly.

"Who might you be?," Hermione asked.

"Amelia... Graves," she said slowly.

"Well, Miss Graves... is like to personally thank you for capturing this man. You have no idea how long we've been searching for him. Is there anything

I can do for you to repay you for this?"

"I-I'd like to join the Auror office..."

"Well... you seem capable... but I'll leave the final word on that to Harry. Come on, Ron," Hermione said, walking out and her husband followed.

"You're Harry Potter?," Amelia asked.

"I am indeed," Harry said. "This is my third in command, Cato Pax. That's Scorpius Malfoy, and that's my son, Albus."

She nodded to the first two and then waved shyly at Albus.

"May I ask where you went to school?"

"Ilvermorny. Valedictorian."

"Well, that explains a few things. This usually not the way I hire new Aurors, but I think you show promise so I shall have you work with Albus and Scorpius. They're new as well. Welcome to the Ministry and the Aurors."

They then shook hands and Harry and Cato walked out.

"Good to meet you, Amelia," Scorpius said, grabbing her by the shoulder to guide her out of the cells, along with Albus.

"Shouldn't you two hate each other?," Amelia asked. "I'm mean cause you're a Malfoy and you're a Potter."

"Surprising, huh? Albus and I were friends all throughout our time at Hogwarts, since we were both in Slytherin House."

"My brother is teaching there now," Amelia said.

"Really?," Albus asked and she nodded as they got back to their workplace, a small office with only two desks. "Y-You can sit at my desk."

"Thank you," she said, and sat down as Scorpius smirked at Albus, who glared at him.

"So what is he teaching, your brother?"

"Defense Against the Dark Arts," she answered. "Don't you think we should discuss the fact I just got here with Rudolfus Lestrange?"

"Oh yeah. How did you capture him?"

"With immense difficulty. That Reaper man actually helped me capture him, but he escaped before I could get him as well. He'll deny it till the end, but he told me that he was sick of being reminded by everything he endured in Azkaban and so found an Obscurus and helped him or her, didn't say which, and they destroyed the prison."

"And Delphini?," Scorpius asked. "How did she escape death?"

"Delphini Riddle?," she asked and they nodded. "That I do not know and neither did Rudolfus. Must've gotten out as the prison came down."

"I see...," Albus said. "Well... I'll tell my father all this and... I'll be right back."

They two nodded and he slowly walked out as Scorpius chuckled.

' _He's so pathetic sometimes_ ,' he thought to himself.

' _...He's cute_ ,' Amelia thought to herself, but soon stopped it. ' _Wait, what am I saying? Remember... this is for the greater good. But is it truly the greater good?_ '

 **Hope this was good to you all. Thanks for the idea of using Rudolfus Lestrange as a scapegoat of sorts in this for now. Until the next chapter is up, see ya later.**


	3. The Obscurus

**I'd like to thank C.E.W for the ideas you've given me so far for this story. If anyone had any ideas for future chapters, feel free to private message me. For what Amelia looks like, she looks like Maika Monroe, Marcus looks like Richard Madden, Jessica looks like** **Yvonne Strahovski.**

 **I own only my original characters, nothing else.**

As the school year progressed, Marcus and Jessica slowly became many of the students' favorite teachers. Their... unique way of teaching had got many of them thinking, not just on how they saw magic or Defense Against the Dark Arts, but how they saw the world. Some more than others such as Hunter Richardson and Sofi Pax. They'd even had Lily and Hugo thinking on how the Wizarding world worked.

Marcus and Jessica were now getting ready for their next class when McGonagall suddenly came into the classroom.

"Minerva," he said. "How might I help you this fine morning?"

"I have request to ask of you," she said. "But before you answer, how well is your knowledge on Muggles and their way of living?"

"Rather well, I should hope. I've lived among them once or twice growing up. Why, might I ask? Is the Muggle Studies teacher unavailable?"

"Regrettably so. I was wondering, considering your popularity with the student body, if you'd fill in for the day?"

"I would love to. Jessica, think you can handle things today alone?"

"I'll manage," she said, earning a nod.

"Thank you, Marcus. I must congratulate you as well. It is quite rare for a teacher at this school to become so loved by the children so quickly. I am impressed."

"Guess I have a way with kids," he said and he grabbed his coat and wand, and walked over to the door. "Have a good day, Professor McGonagall. Good luck today, Jessica."

As he left, Minerva took notice that Jessica hadn't taken her eyes off of Marcus, though she was discreet about at the same time.

"I trust that can keep a professional relationship with Professor Graves correct, Miss Porter?," she asked with a slight smirk but with seriousness in her eyes.

"O-Oh, of course, Headmistress."

"Glad to hear it. I will take my leave now."

As she walked out, the students then came in.

"Good morning, students. Professor Graves shall be teaching Muggle Studies today. So I'll be your teacher for today," she explained. "Today shall be that one special treat we had planned but never got to doing. The one we promised on the first day when we learned the Unforgivable Curses. Today..."

She flicked her wand through the air and all the window shudders were closed, one by one. And some candles were lit up.

"Today, you'll be learning how to produce a Patronus Charm."

"Miss Porter?," a student with black hair and blue eyes said.

"Yes, Miss...?"

"Sarah Payne of Slytherin House, ma'am."

"What is your question, Miss Payne?," she asked, no one hearing the slight annoyance in her voice.

"Is this spell normally taught in school?"

"I'm actually quite glad someone asked that, cause the answer is rather intriguing... no. No, it is not taught in any school. It's thought to be a far too complicated spell to learn at your age. But Harry Potter taught the members of the former group of young wizards known as Dumbledore's Army in his fifth year, having been taught it in third year. So Professor Graves and I have concluded that you're more than capable of mastering it. Did take a lot of convincing though."

This earned some chuckles, but some unsure looks as well.

"Now then, the Patronus is quite a common defensive spell. But it's main purpose is to ward off Dementors, as it is a projection of the very emotions they feed on... positive emotions like happiness, hope, gratitude, love and so on. Now could you all come up to me please?"

They all did as she said and flicked her wand once more to push the tables to the side to make more room to work.

"What is yours, Miss Porter?," Hunter Richardson asked.

Instead of answering, she waved her wand above her head.

" _Expecto Patronum_ ," she said and silver bird appeared and flew around for a few moments before vanishing. "An augerey. Sometimes known as the Irish Phoenix. Mr Richardson, why don't you go first?"

He slowly walked up and got out his wand.

"No need to be nervous. Just point your wand upwards, think of the happiest memory you have, or the most positive thing you can think of. Have you got it?"

"...Yeah," he said and pointed his wand up into the air. " _Expecto Patronum_!!"

Immediately, out of his wand came a giant ball of silver light. Soon it vanished as quickly as it had appeared and the students began clapping a little.

"Well done, three points to Ravenclaw. That's a good start. Who wants to go next?," Jessica asked and everybody raised their hands, making her smirk to herself.

Muggle Studies Classroom

By the time he arrived, the students were already there, waiting for their teacher to arrive.

"Good day, class," Marcus said, announcing his presence, and surprising the students as they weren't expecting. "I'll be your teacher for today. Now, let's begin. Where were you all in the last lesson?"

Then a hand was raised and he looked to see a Slytherin seventh year with slightly long black hair and blue eyes.

"Ashe Payne, correct? Sarah's brother?"

"Yes, sir," Ashe said. "We were talking about our views on Muggles."

"And just how do you see them, Mr Payne?"

"Not worthy of being a topic of discussion in the Wizarding World."

"Given your house, I understand this opinion of yours on them," Marcus said. "Does anyone else wish to express their opinion as well?"

Some more said their opinions, some were positive and supportive. Others were like Ashe's and then some were much worse. Through it all, Marcus remained silent, and after some time, one student suggested that he should share his view of Muggles.

"Very well. I shall give my opinion. For one... I don't hate them. I believe them human, just as we are. The difference between us and them is that we are aware of their presence, but they are not aware of ours. Magic is a universal power, it resides in us all. Us witches and wizards are merely the ones who can harness it and can use it to better the world, or destroy it. To be honest, I envy the Muggles in a way."

This earned strange looks from the students. All of them were unaware that they were being watched.

"Why would you envy them, Professor?," one student asked.

"Because they are unaware that magic exists... and yet they have been able to advance their civilizations so quickly without it. They don't know the burden of the knowledge of how destructive magic can be in the wrong hands. Ignorance can be a dreadful thing, yes... but it can give a people strength at the same time, if handled properly. What I am trying to say is... one mustn't be so quick to judge something they don't fully understand. Now I do not intend to change your opinion overnight. So, with that being said, instead of homework at the end of this class, I want you all to just think on how you see the non-magical folk," he finished and saw that McGonagall was watching the class along with... Harry Potter. "...And that'll be all for today. Enjoy the free time you have until your next class. I'll see you all tomorrow... in Defense Against the Dark Arts."

They all then began to shuffle out of the classroom, muttering amongst themselves what they'd heard from their favorite teacher, and the fact that they'd passed Harry Potter on the way out.

"That's an interesting opinion you have, Professor Graves," Harry said.

"Harry Potter himself," he said, shaking his hand firmly. "It truly is an honor to meet you."

"Honor is mine. Lily and Hugo speak highly of you."

"Ah well, they are amongst my brightest students. How may I help you?"

"Auror Potter here is still investigating the destruction of Azkaban prison," Minerva said. "It seems as though Dark Magic might've been used."

"Hmm... well, my assistant, Jessica, ought to be finishing up her final class. So, let's head to my office, might be easier to help you with my books available."

They nodded and Minerva left them to conduct their business.

"How is my little sister doing as an Auror?," Marcus asked.

"She's doing very well. She brought in Rudolfus Lestrange when I hired her. She's a very gifted witch."

"I'm glad."

They then arrived at the Defense Against the Dark Arts class as it got out and Lily and Hugo then saw Harry and immediately hugged him.

"Dad! What are you doing here?," Lily asked.

"Professor Graves is going to help me with some things in an investigation," he answered and then Lily whispered something to him. "Hmm... I'll check with your mother and I'll let you know, it's fine with me."

"Okay. Bye, Dad. Bye, Professor."

"See ya, Uncle Harry," Hugo said and he nodded to Marcus.

"See you both tomorrow," Marcus said as they left. "You know, they were the first two people Jessica and I befriended here."

"Really? On the train?"

"Indeed."

He then led him inside where Jessica was opening the shudders and placing the tables back in place.

"How was class today, Jessica?"

"I think it went very well. The students seemed to love learning the Patronus Charm," Jessica answered, not looking at him.

"You taught them the Patronus?," Harry asked and Jessica turned to see who just spoke and her eyes widened ever so slightly.

"Oh... Head Auror Potter... yes, I received permission to do so. Jessica Porter."

"Pleasure to meet you, Miss Porter. Where can we talk, Professor?"

"You can trust her, Mr Potter," Marcus assured, to which Harry nodded.

Marcus then pulled out his wand and got out a few books.

"Now, what is it exactly you needed assistance with?"

Harry pulled out his wand to show a small image of a middle aged woman with long, curled brown hair. On her face were mysterious black scars, almost like burns.

"This is the only body recovered from the Azkaban ruins, Dolores Umbridge," Harry said. "Truthfully, I'm sort of glad this woman is dead. One of the cruelest people I've ever met, up there with Voldemort. Though not nearly as terrible as he was."

"You wish to know what this scarring is, correct?," Marcus guesses, and Harry nods.

"Correct. Your sister, Amelia said that Lestrange found an Obscurial to help him destroy the prison, but I'm not so sure. The only known Obscurial with this much power is either dead or quite old by now."

"Yes, Credence Barebone, one of Gellert Grindelwald's followers. Hmm... I have a few ideas. Jessica, what do you think?"

She walks over and examines the wounds as well.

"I think... there may be only one person who would know for sure."

"Who might that be?"

"Rolf Scamander, grandson of the famous magizoologist, Newt Scamander," she said. "He's married to one Luna Lovegood. I believe she's a good friend of yours, correct?"

"That's right. Don't know much about Rolf, but if he's anything like his grandfather, he'll definitely be of great help."

"Well, given what I've heard about the prison's destruction, and the wounds on the late Miss Umbridge... I'd say my sister was correct and you're dealing with a powerful Obscurial."

"...Thank you for the help, Professor," Harry said, shaking his hand and Jessica's, which she shook it firmly.

"Mr Potter!!," Marcus said as he left, getting his attention. "I don't know precisely what you plan to do, but I do ask this... please trust my sister. She needs to know that she's welcome amongst the Aurors... that she has family besides Jessica and I."

He nodded and quickly left as Marcus looked over to Jessica and saw the secret look in her eyes. He slowly shook his head, to which she nodded.

"...Come on. We finally have time to conduct our business."

"...Alright," she said and they both began walking out of the classroom.

They soon found themselves under the stone bridge that was the main entrance to Hogwarts.

"If we don't find anything here, what then?"

"I have a few ideas as to where else they might be," Marcus answered and flicks his wand. " _Wingardium Leviosa_."

Immediately, all loose objects around them floated into the air around them.

" _Nebulus_ ," Jessica said and fog began coming out of her wand and spread around them. This gave them extra cover in the dark of night.

For a few hours, they searched, remaining fruitless until finally... they found them.

Marcus waved his wand and everything fell to the ground as the fog was lifted by Jessica. He then picked up what looked like just two broken pieces of a stick with bumps in them, but the two of them knew better than that.

"...Send a message to London," Marcus said. "Let it read, 'Its time.'"

Ministry of Magic

Rudolfus Lestrange sat in his cell, deeming as though he was waiting for something.

Two Aurors were always on guard at his cell until his trial and imprisonment.

Suddenly, the ground began to shake and as the Aurors looked down, a giant living shadow burst from the floor and killed them both, destroying the cell door as well. Out of the shadow came a man in similar clothing to Cato, but black and he wore a skull mask, (Reaper's mask from Overwatch). A slight chill crept down Lestrange's spine as the man drew closer.

"Reaper...," he said. "What do you want with me?"

"You will soon find out," he answered in a deep voice, and he released him of his shackles and the shadow began to create a path for them. "Come on. Someone wishes to speak with you."

They began to make their way out as the shadow disappeared and just as they were about to leave via the Floo Network... Ron Weasley appeared.

"Stop right there!!," he ordered as he, James and Cato had their wands on them. "Reaper, I presume? I've been looking for you for a while now."

"You haven't the slightest idea as to what shall come in the close future," Reaper said and looked to Cato. "You're partly to blame."

"...Put your wands down... now!!," Cato demanded but they just smirked.

" _Bombarda Maxima_!!"

Reaper blasted at the ceiling, making pieces fall upon the Aurors. Thankfully, the rubble was suddenly stopped as a large magic shield appeared above them. They looked to see Amelia, Scorpius and Albus, wands ready.

Reaper was quick to act and subdued Ron and the others before turning his attention to the trio.

"When the fighting begins... leave without me," Reaper told Lestrange and handed him a piece of paper. "Go to that address. All shall be explained."

"...First you help me capture him, now you're breaking him out" Amelia said as she drew even closer to the dark wizard. "Why?"

"My master wishes to speak with Mr. Lestrange. Gave me permission to retrieve him by _any_ means necessary."

He then began to cast curses at them, and slide Lestrange towards a Floo Network pit. They continued this fighting for some time, but while they had a powerhouse like Amelia, the Reaper had more experience in combat than any of them and he began to use this to slowly overpower him.

"We can stop him," Amelia said to Albus as Scorpius was busy fighting him.

"What do you suggest?," he asked and she looked at the pits.

"I know someone who can. I'll be back."

She then got up and ran towards a Floo pit, but Reaper saw then and shot a spell at her, which was blocked by Albus, but it did hurt him though. Amelia just looked at him with a worried look as she vanished.

"Albus!!," Scorpius yelled and he made his way to his best friend as Reaper closed in.

"What will you do now... son of a Death Eater?," Reaper taunted.

"Reaper!!," a new voice yelled and a spell went right past his head. "Get away from my nephew!!"

He knew that this was Minister of Magic herself with several other Aurors with her. But he only needed her.

So, in a split second, he shot a Disarming Charm at Hermione and pulled her towards her before she could react. He caught her wand and her by the neck at the same time just as Ron and the others got up.

"Stay back!!," he yelled, pointing his wand at her head. "I will kill her!!"

"...Wands down!!," Ron ordered and the Aurors did so.

Just then, Harry returned and saw his son on the ground.

"Scorpius, what happened?," he asked.

"The Reaper. He broke Lestrange out with the help of that Obscurial. Albus got hurt protecting Amelia who fled because we were losing."

"Ah, Mr Potter," Reaper said and Harry and Scorpius pointed their wands at him. "Ah ah ah... I _will_ kill her."

"Harry, just do it!! Take him down!," Hermione yelled and then Amelia returned, but not alone.

Out of the green flames came Marcus Graves, someone Reaper had told about by Amelia. Mainly how skilled he was, and how powerful.

"Why don't you release our dear Minister?," he said and surprisingly, Reaper did so, and then she picked up her wand and pointed it at him. "Please Minister, I'll take it from here."

"You think you can defeat me alone?," Reaper asked. "...You may try."

He shot a Killing Curse at him and Marcus casted a Disarming Charm at him and their wands connected.

As they fought, Amelia ran over to Albus and knelt by him and saw that he had deep gashes in his chest.

"I'm sorry this happened to you, Albus," she said and pulled out her wand and traced it over his wounds. " _Vulnera Sanentur._ "

As soon as she casted this spell, the blood flowing out of him began to go back into him and the wounds began to seal themselves up.

She continued to heal him with a grateful Harry and Scorpius watching her.

"Thank you," Harry simply said and she smiled a little.

As the fight continued, Marcus quickly and easily began to gain the upper hand and started to overpower the supposed dark wizard.

"No!!!," Reaper yelled before the disarming spell reached his wand and it flew out of his hand and he was on his back.

"He's all yours now, Mr Potter."

As the Aurors drew nearer, he quickly got up and shot what looked like some sort of darkness at them and kept them at bay before Disapparating.

"Damn!!," Ron yelled.

"Not to worry, Mr Weasley," Marcus said, putting his wand away. "I'm sure you'll find him when you find Mr Lestrange."

"Indeed. Thank you, you saved my life," Hermione said as the Aurors began to bring order back in the Ministry and repair all the damages.

"You're welcome, Minister. But it is not me you should be thanking."

He turned to Amelia to see that she had finished healing Albus, who quickly got up with a gasp.

"Amelia!!," he yelled, making Scorpius chuckle.

"He's fine," he joked.

"Shut up, Scorpius!! Anyway, what did I miss?"

"My sister left and brought me back to fight this... Mr Reaper. I easily defeated him, but he managed to get away with unknown shadow magic," Marcus explained.

"Oh, okay. So you're Marcus?," he asked and he nodded. "Amelia talks about you all the time."

"Seems I'm thanking you quite a lot today," Harry said, shaking Marcus' hand.

"No need to thank me."

"Very well then. How about I repay you then? Lily already wanted you to... but perhaps you could come over for Christmas? Amelia and Miss Porter may come as well."

"That sounds... lovely," he said. "I'll see you then. Unfortunately, I must leave now. I do have assignments to grade. Goodbye, everyone. Goodbye, Amelia."

He then hugged his sister.

"Well done," he said softly enough that only she heard it.

He quickly let go and went back into the Floo pit.

"Where were the Graves family when we were fighting Voldemort?," Ron joked, making some of the people around him laugh.

"Well... I wasn't even born yet, so that's my excuse," Amelia joked and everyone began to leave to begin sorting everything out.

"So, uh... thank you," Albus said to her.

"I should be saying that to you."

Amelia then surprised him by pecking his cheek and he went all red in the face. Scorpius just snickered at his friend as Amelia left. This just earned him a punch to the shoulder.

"Knock it off!!"

"Hahaha... you first," he responded, meaning something else completely.

Nuremengard Castle

Rudolfus Lestrange later found himself in a castle with a familiar face arriving at the same time.

"What happened to you?," he asked, seeing the Reaper had been roughed up a little.

"The girl we saw with the Potter and Malfoy kids, she left and brought her brother back and he defeated me easily," he said.

"Easily?"

"He's immensely powerful, and I wasn't really trying very hard."

"Everything is going according to plan then," a new voice said and the flames in the fireplace roared and burst out to reveal the shape of Delphini Riddle. "Hello, Rudolfus. It's been some time."

"Delphini... so I have you to thank for freeing me."

"Oh, no, that wasn't me. If it was up to me, I'd have left in jail. But my new leader believes that you'll be useful. And with Reaper freeing you, you've given us both the perfect diversion and a key to victory."

"Victory in what?," he asked.

"Victory in the coming war. The third and final Wizarding War. The war that will that shall set the world right... for the greater good."

"'For the greater good?' You're following Gellert Grindelwald's example?"

"Haha... in a way."

London, Three Days Later

"So Professor Graves and Miss Porter believe that Luna's husband can identify the thing that destroyed Azkaban. Wasn't it an Obscurus?"

"I want to know for sure," Harry said. "Witnesses said there was an Obscurus that aided the Reaper. If we can confirm this, then we'll know that he broke Delphini Riddle out, and we'll find all three at once."

Ron nodded and they came to their friend, Luna's home. One they reached the place however, Luna opened the door to greet them... wearing one of her crazy glasses.

"Hello, Harry, Ron," she said, letting them in. "I saw you both coming down the street. You should really clear out the Wrackspurts in your heads. It's good to see you both."

"You too Luna. Wait, where's my wedding ring?," Ron said, seeing his ring was gone."

"Oh, sorry, we've got some Nifflers. Rolf, a Niffler got out!!"

A moment later , a man with light brown curly hair to the side and wore a got with a shiny coin attached to it by a string, cams from downstairs.

"Oh, Harry, Ron, good to see you," Rolf said as a platypus looking creature appeared and he grabbed it. "Okay, let's see what you took."

He began to look through the small pouch the Niffler has and pulled out a ring and handed it to Ron.

"Sorry, Nifflers like to get their hands on anything shiny."

"It's fine. Listen, Rolf, we need yours and Luna's help. We believe that an Obscurus was used to destroy Azkaban."

Rolf then stopped what he was doing and looked at the Aurors and Niffler grabbed the coin on his glove.

"I suppose we should go downstairs," he said and they did as he handed the Niffler to Luna, who put back into its cage as Harry and Ron looked around.

They were surrounded by numerous shelters of different types of magical creatures. It was almost like it was a whole other world.

"Magic will never cease to amaze me," Harry said and Ron nodded.

"Yes, my grandfather created all of this a hundred years ago. I've obviously expanded upon it. Now, what's this about an Obscurus?"

Harry flicked his wand and an image of Umbridge.

"Yes... this was the work of an Obscurus," Rolf said. "A very powerful one at that."

"Then that means we must focus all of our attention on finding the Reaper," Harry said. "Find him and we'll find the others."

"But where will we put them?," Ron asked.

"There's always Nurmengard," Luna said, making Harry and Ron look at her. "The prison Gellert Grindelwald was imprisoned in along with his acolytes. It was rather nice of them to put them there as well. So he wasn't alone."

They looked at her weirdly for a moment before shrugging.

"Thank you, both of you," Harry said. "I'm afraid we need to get going now."

"That's okay. Tell Ginny and Hermione I said hello."

"Will do," Ron said as they went back upstairs.

"We may need to get more involved in this," Rolf said.

"I agree. If this Obscurus is Credence Barebone, then he'll be trying to finish Grindelwald's work," Luna said and Rolf nodded.

Ministry of Magic

Cato sat in his office, thinking on what the Reaper had meant on him being partly to blame for his actions.

"Do I know him from somewhere?," he asked him.

"Cato?," a voice at the door said and he saw it was James. "You okay?"

"Yeah. Why do you ask?"

"Well, mainly on the account of you sitting in your office in the dark, muttering to yourself."

"I'm fine, I assure you, James," he said. "Just shaken up by what happened."

"And what Reaper said?"

"...Yeah."

"Well, I'm sure you'll think of something," he said. "Maybe he was an old enemy of yours. Just an idea."

He walked away as Cato began to think in what he'd said. And then it struck him.

"No... it couldn't be. He's dead... right?," he said to himself. "...It can't be him."

Hogwarts

As the teachers and students slept, Marcus and Jessica quietly walked out of the castle, and headed into the Forbidden Forest.

"Are you sure about this?," Jessica asked.

"Positive," he answered.

Soon they came to a clearing, where they pulled out the pieces of a wand they had found a few days before.

" _Reparo._

Immediately, the pieces came back together, as if the wand had never been broken.

Marcus handed his wand to Jessica and took the new wand in hand.

"At long last... the Elder Wand is in the right hands. _My_ hands."

He placed the tip of the wand to his ear and after a moment, he smiled, knowing that it now served him. He pointed it up into the air and shot out a beam of magic, causing the sky to light in a flash of white.

They quickly returned to the castle, knowing that if anyone was awoken by the flash that they'd go to investigate.

Thankfully, they'd reached their rooms unnoticed.

"Marcus!," Jessica yelled softly before she went into her room, getting his attention.

"Yes?," he said, walking back over.

Immediately, she grabbed him by the collar and pressed her lips against his, which he quickly responded to. After only a moment, she pulled away.

"Been wanting to do that for a while. Goodnight."

Once she said this, she closed the door, leaving Marcus outside it, still in shock of what just happened.

"...So have I," he said to himself and went into his room and looked at the Elder Wand. "The time is near."

 **Hope you all liked this. Next chapter will be on Christmas, Marcus and Jessica will become closer, just as Amelia and Albus do as well. Until the next chapter is up, see ya later.**


	4. Closing In

**Chapter 4.**

 **I own only my original characters, nothing else.**

Christmas was right around the corner now and at the moment, the students were getting ready to leave for home to celebrate with their families.

Ever since the beginning of the year, Lily and Hugo have been hanging out with a certain group of people: Sofi Pax, Ashe Payne, Hunter Richardson and Sarah Payne as well as the newest addition to their group, a fifth year student, Henrik Smith of Hufflepuff. They had all been moved by the way Marcus and Jessica taught, their opinions on the world. Right now, they were hanging out in the courtyard, talking amongst themselves.

"It's rather interesting, don't you think?," Sofi said.

"What?," Ashe asked.

"Professor Graves and Miss Porter. What they're teaching us. I mean, the first day, we learn about the Unforgivable Curses. Then some time later, we learn the Patronus Charm."

"And they'll have us come by after classes and just ask us our opinions on the world," Henrik said. "I've talked to other students. It's really just the seven of us that they do so with."

"Maybe they just like us and want to know our view of the world," Sarah said.

"Maybe they're trying to tell us something," Hunter said, making everyone look at him. "My brother told me to try to look between the lines to find the true meaning of things. Lily, Hugo and Sofi are Gryffindor, Henrik is Hufflepuff, Ashe and Sarah are Slytherin and I'm of Ravenclaw house."

"Means they don't care for the Houses," Ashe said. "They see us as fellow witches and wizards."

"Then there's the lessons," Lily said. "They're all unorthodox. They're not taught in school usually. They want us and the other students to learn what the Wizarding World doesn't want us to know."

"Yet," Hugo said. "They don't want us to know yet because we're not ready."

"Professor Graves and Miss Porter seem to think we are."

"Doesn't anyone find it strange that they've been spending so much of their time with us? It can't be just that they like us. Ashe, your mother is an assistant to mine, right?"

"That's right," Ashe answered.

"Then Sofi's cousin is a high ranking Auror, Hunter's brother is his protege," Hugo continued. "My mother is the Minister of Magic and Lily's father is Harry Potter. And Henrik, what about you?"

"Well... my father is on the Council of Magical Law," he said.

"What's your point, Hugo?," Hunter asked.

"What if they're simply trying advance their positions in magical society?"

"Hugo, I doubt they'd be here teaching at Hogwarts if they wanted that," Lily said.

"That is precisely correct, Miss Potter," a new voice said behind them. They all turned to see Jessica Porter. "Apologies for eavesdropping, but I heard you all were speaking about Professor Graves and I."

"I'm sorry if we were assuming-," Sarah said.

"Everyone has their own opinion, Miss Payne, so no offense was taken. We've taken an interest in all of you because you all seem to have great potential."

"To do what exactly?," Hugo asked.

"...That remains to be seen. Another is that you all don't care if people half-bloods, pure-bloods or Muggleborn. Just that they are witches and wizards just like you. Something the professor and I hope to inspire everyone to believe in one day. Now then... all of you get going to class. Tutoring session will begin soon."

They all nodded and began to walk off and Lily stopped in front of Jessica.

"I too believe in equality among wizards. We all do. Though some of may be less willing to do something about it," she said, referring to her cousin.

"What Hugo said he said out of suspicion and caution," Jessica said. "He's merely trying to look out for his family and friends."

She nodded and they all then followed Jessica to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, where Marcus was waiting for them.

"Students... Jessica," Marcus said, saying the last part a bit awkwardly.

Ever since they had kissed, things had been slightly awkward between the two. But they had a job to do and decided to figure out their relationship after it.

"Now then, we won't be learning any new magic today, sadly, but we'll be learning about one of the most powerful Dark Wizards of all time."

"Lord Voldemort?," Henrik asked.

"No. We'll be learning about the one who was in many ways Voldemort's predecessor: Gellert Grindelwald."

They all then took a seat as he began the lesson.

"Does anyone know that name?"

Hunter quickly raised his hand and was called on.

"A Dark Wizard who caused disruption in the Wizarding community," he answered.

"And nearly exposed the Wizarding World to the non-magical world," he said. "His reign was from the beginning of the twentieth century up until 1945, when his former friend, Albus Dumbledore, defeated him in what is considered to be the greatest wizarding duel of all time. And it happened in not a specific place, but across continental Europe."

"Albus Dumbledore knew Grindelwald?," Ashe asked.

"They were as close as brothers. Closer even," Jessica said and flicked her wand to show an image of a man in a mostly black outfit, white hair brushed back and shaved on the sides and a thin mustache. He also had blue eyes but the right one was pale blue. "This... was Gellert Grindelwald at the peak of his power."

"Want to know a little secret?," Marcus asked and lifted his wand up. "This wand once belonged to Albus Dumbledore. Before his possession of the Elder Wand, which he received upon Grindelwald's defeat. This... is the wand that defeated Gellert Grindelwald."

"How do you have it?," Lily asked.

"Not really sure, in all honesty. I've had it since I was a kid. Moving on, Grindelwald and Voldemort May have both been dark wizards, but their methods and overall goals couldn't be more different. Grindelwald did not seek power, he sought loyalty, true loyalty. Voldemort got followers through fear and murder, but Grindelwald inspired people and got them to join his cause willingly."

"What was that?," Henrik asked.

"Freedom. That is what he and his followers would say. Expose the Wizarding World, but he also sought to practically enslave all of the Muggles. He sought to see that all wizards were equal, no matter how they were born."

"What happened to him after his defeat?," Hugo asked.

"He and his followers were imprisoned in their very stronghold, Nurmengard Castle in Austria. For over five decades, Grindelwald was there until Voldemort came, wanting to know about the Elder Wand's location. He wouldn't tell him where it was, laughing at his face, and so Voldemort killed him before leaving. His followers later died afterwards."

He continued to speak to them about Grindelwald for the rest of the tutoring session and they all left to ready for break.

"...Almost all of them seem to be willing to join our cause," Jessica said once they were gone. "All but Hugo. Lily seems to agree more than the others, surprisingly."

"Well, she's not her father," Marcus said. "Come on, we need to meet with Amelia at the Ministry, and we'll be heading to the Potter Residence. Head Auror Potter invited us upon Lily's request."

"Professor?," Henrik said and they turned to see that he had returned.

"Mr. Smith? Shouldn't you getting to your next class?," Jessica said.

"I just wanted to know something. See... I'm a Legilimens, so I know what everyone thinks. Except you two though."

"Well, we're both Occlumens, so Legilimency doesn't work on us. What did you want to know?"

"What do you think of Grindelwald, Professor?," he asked.

"...I believe he's a widely misunderstood wizard who was merely fighting for a cause he believed in."

After a moment, Henrik nodded at this, accepting the answer. He quickly walked out as the two adults looked at each other.

"Never thought we'd inspire so many so fast," Jessica commented.

"I was counting on it, actually," Marcus said, making her look at him. "Eventually, we'll be discovered. I have a feeling that will be soon now. Hugo worries me... he's not convinced. He wants what we want, but he's suspicious as to what our methods would be. He'll never join us."

She nodded and some time passed and most of the students were now gone. It was now Christmas Eve, and they were expected at the Potter Residence soon. So they both put on something nice and formal and they used the Floo Network to get to the Ministry to find it in slight chaos as people were getting ready to leave for Christmas. They somehow found their way to the Auror Office, and soon found themselves at the door of Amelia's office, but Marcus stopped for a moment.

"Word of warning. Amelia shares an office with Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy."

"...Thanks for the warning," she said and they went inside.

"Marcus!!," Amelia exclaimed when she saw her brother and got up to hug him as Albus and Scorpius look up to see them. Hey, Jessica!"

"Hey, Amelia," Jessica said.

"Hello, little sister," he said. "Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy. We weren't properly introduced last time we saw each other. I am Marcus Graves, Amelia's brother. This is my best friend, Jessica Porter."

She quickly but politely waved at them both.

"Good to meet you both," Scorpius said. "I gotta get going as my father is expecting me. Merry Christmas to you all."

"To you too, Scorpius," Albus said as he left, and he then he turned to Marcus. "Nice to finally meet you officially, Mr. Graves. Lily writes about you all the time. And she hasn't shut up about you since she came home for Christmas."

"Glad I could make an impression."

"Hmm... well, Cato said that he wanted to speak to me before I left, so make yourselves at home. I'll be right back."

He quickly left, catching a glimpse of Amelia before leaving and Marcus soon saw that Amelia had been watching him.

"Not much of a talker is he?," Marcus said.

"He's just not very social is all," Amelia said. "He's actually a very nice person once you get to know him."

"Jessica, may I speak to Amelia alone?," Marcus asked.

"Sure," she said and went out into the hallway.

"...I trust that you're not falling for young Mr Potter, correct?"

"W-What?! No, o-of course not!!," she exclaimed softly, but her brother just gave her a suspicious look. "...Marcus, I swear I'm not."

"...Well alright then. Now onto the real reason I wished to talk to you. It's about... me and Jessica."

"...So, you finally kissed her, huh?"

"Actually, she kissed me. Sometime ago now. Not exactly sure what to do now though."

"Wow... you asking for advice. Will wonders ever cease?," she joked and he glared at her. "Okay... well, what I would do if I were you is wait for the right moment and tell here exactly how I feel."

"Hmm... confess my feelings?," Marcus said. "Very well. Now then, give me a report."

Meanwhile, with Albus, he soon found himself in front of Cato's office, along with James.

"Hey, any idea what's going on?," Albus asked.

"Nope," James said. "Though I am worried. Cato seemed pretty shaken up after the jailbreak."

Suddenly, Cato opened the door to his office and a violet eyed girl came out.

"I'll only be a minute, Sofi," Cato said.

"It's alright, Cato. It's not like someone is waiting on us, right?," Sofi said and they both smiled sadly.

"Okay... Albus, James, glad you could come before you left. Come inside."

They both did so and Sofi sat outside as a familiar face appeared.

"Sofi?," a voice said and she looked to see that it was Hunter.

"O-Oh, Hunter. Nice to see you. What are you doing here?"

"I'm here with my brother," Hunter said, sitting down next to her. There was an awkward silence between the two of them for what felt like an eternity before he spoke up again. "So what are you doing for Christmas?"

"Normally, my cousin and I just walk around London and go out to eat at a nice restaurant. That's the normal Christmas Eve tradition. Then it's just a regular and lazy Christmas morning."

"Well... if you'd like, you're more than welcome to join me and my family. I'm sure my parents and my brother wouldn't mind."

"O-Oh that's very nice of you but Cato and I wouldn't want to intrude-."

"Nonsense," a new voice said and they turned to see what looked like an older version of Hunter. Sofi immediately knew that this was his brother, Maxwell. "Of course you can come over. We'll just have to talk to Cato about it."

"Thank you, Mr Richardson," Sofi said. "Truly. It's not been the same since my own brother died."

"I didn't know you had a brother," Hunter said.

"Yes, he was Cato's old partner," Max explained. "Gabriel Pax. He died sadly a few years ago. No one knows how and Cato won't say."

"He blames himself, but I don't. I loved my brother very much, but I love my cousin as well, and I don't blame him. Just wish he could forgive himself for whatever happened."

After this was said, Albus and James came out with shocked but also deadpan looks on their faces.

"You two look like you've just seen a ghost."

"...We might as well have seen one. Or heard one," James said. "But we'll worry about it later."

"Come on, Sofi, time to go," Cato said, all ready to go.

"Hey, Cato?," Max said, getting his attention. "Hunter and I were wondering if you and Sofi would honor us by joining us and our parents for Christmas."

"Are you sure? We wouldn't want to impose."

"It's perfectly fine. In fact we'd love it."

"...Very well. We'll meet you at your home."

They all then walked away, leaving James and Albus alone.

"We need to tell Dad about this," James said.

"I agree, but first I need to meet up with Amelia."

"Oh yeah, you're bringing your girlfriend to dinner."

"She's not my girlfriend!!! Anyway, Lily invited her, her brother and their friend."

"Cause you were too scared to do so yourself," James teased but Albus just glared at him. "Haha... okay, I'll stop. I'll meet you at Mom and Dad's."

Albus just nodded and walked off and James walked off to go home. As Albus walked back to his own office, he began to think on what his brother had teased him on. Ever since she'd arrived, he and Amelia had become very close, and he'd be lying to himself if he said he didn't have feelings for her, though he was sure she didn't feel the same way. At the same time though, it felt as though that she was hiding something from him.

He soon got back to find Jessica in the hallway.

"Brother-sister talk?," he guessed and she nodded. "So, did you go to Hogwarts?"

"No," she answered quickly. "Marcus and I are self-taught. Amelia is the former student."

"Lily told me about you as well. She seems very loyal and supportive towards you and the professor. I won't try to change my sister as I wouldn't be able to even if I tried, but if either of you hurts her or any of my family..."

"Rest assured, Mr Potter. We'd never harm her."

"Indeed," Marcus said as he and Amelia came out and they began to walk out of the Ministry.

"Hey, want to have fun with my brother and Jessica?," Amelia whispered, and Albus grinned as he nodded. She quickly whispered her plan to him and he got a mischievous look in his eye.

"I'm sold. Let's do it."

Once they were out of Ministry, they grabbed hold of Albus, who then Disapparated them all and they found themselves at 12 Grimmauld Place.

"Welcome to my family home," Albus said and he led them inside. "Mom, Dad!! We're here!!"

"Ah, welcome, Professor, Miss Porter, Amelia," Harry said, coming into view. "Kreacher!! Have the dining room ready!!"

"Yes, Master," an old looking house elf grumpily said, coming into view and walked over to the dining room and began snapping his fingers.

"Hmm... his charming personality makes up for his appearance," Marcus joked and everyone chuckled at this.

All of a sudden, Lily ran over and hugged them both, which they returned.

"Lily, why don't you go let your aunt and uncle know that dinner is almost ready?," a new voice said.

"Okay," she said and she walked away to do so and Ginny appeared from the kitchen, followed by a younger woman with long red hair.

"So you're the ones my family won't stop talking about?," Ginny said.

"Ginny Potter, I presume?," Marcus asked and she nodded. He walked over and instead of shaking her hand, he kissed the back of it like a gentleman. "Marcus Graves. A pleasure."

"Haha... well, it's nice to meet you as well. This is my niece, Rose Weasley."

"Hi," she simply said and they nodded at her.

"Anyway, Albus, how about you show Amelia and Miss Porter around the house before we eat? Professor, perhaps we can talk in the living room?"

He nodded and they walked over as Albus began a tour of the place.

"Hey, Professor," Ron said who was sitting down in the living room along with Hermione.

"Mr Weasley, Minister. Good to see you both again."

"You as well, Professor," Hermione said.

"Please, call me Marcus. Now, I can only imagine you all wished to speak to me about my latest lesson I've taught, correct?"

"Yes, Hugo told us that you've mainly been tutoring him, Lily and five other students," Harry said. "And this latest one on Grindelwald, are you sure it was necessary to teach them about him?"

"He was a Dark Wizard, I teach Defense Against the Dark Arts. Besides, they'll need to learn at some point, so why not now? I've only been tutoring these seven because I believe them to have much potential."p

"...Very well. That seems like a reasonable answer," Hermione said.

"Wonderful. Out of curiosity, were you ever able to see Mr Rolf Scamander?"

"Yes, and he confirmed that it was indeed an Obscurus. Which means that it was the same one that aided in Lestrange's escape," Ron answered. "Both he and Luna are now helping in the investigation."

"...Have any of you ever read his grandfather's book, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them?," Marcus asked.

"In school, yes I did," Hermione answered. "Why?"

"Newt Scamander wrote it shortly after encountering Grindelwald and Credence Barebone in New York nearly a century ago now. Do you know who Credence Barebone really is?"

"No...," Harry said.

"His birth name was Aurelius. Aurelius... Dumbledore," he explained and the Golden Trio were put into shock. "Albus and Abeforth's half-brother. No one knows what happened to him after the defeat of Grindelwald, he simply disappeared. Either this Obscurus is him or a descendant of his. What I'm trying to say is... tread extra carefully with this. Aurelius is just as powerful as Albus was, if not even more."

They all nodded before they got up to sit at the table for Christmas Eve dinner.

"Dad," James said quietly, getting Harry's attention. "Cato spoke to Albus and I before we left. About something we need to speak to you about after dinner. Sadly, it cannot wait."

"...Alright."

Richardson Residence

Just on the outskirts of London, Cato and Sofi Apparated to a house, seemingly small on the outside, but they knew better as Hunter and Max led them inside to see that it was like a mansion.

"Wow...," was all Sofi could say.

"Boys!! Good, you're back," a much older looking Max said, walking in. Someone the Pax's could only guess was their father, Fredrik. Then he saw the two with his sons. "Oh, Cato, Sofi... what might you two be doing here?"

"Your sons were kind enough to invite us," Cato said. "Hope that is not an inconvenience."

"It's quite alright. You are always welcome. Follow me, please."

As the began walking, Sofi walked over to Hunter and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you for this," she said and went over to her cousin, leaving a red and speechless Hunter behind.

"...You're welcome," he finally said before following them as Max smirked at him. "Shut up!!"

They all went into the dining room sat down, beginning to eat and talk amongst each other.

"So, Miss Pax," Hunter's mother, Judith, said. "What do you wish to be when you get out of Hogwarts?"

"I was thinking of becoming a magizoologist," Sofi answered. "I've always loved magical creatures. Especially the phoenix."

"It's the Pax Family emblem," Cato pointed out.

"Isn't that also the Dumbledore emblem as well?," Max asked.

"Purely coincidental. But that reminds me, Sofi, we're currently working with Rolf Scamander and Luna Lovegood in an investigation. If you'd like, I can try to arrange a meeting before you head back to school."

"Scamander as in... Newt Scamander?"

"That's right."

"...Of course!!," she yelled but remembered where she was. "Sorry."

"It's alright," Max said. "It's good to be passionate about something. You know, Hunter is into magical creatures as well."

"Really?"

"Thanks, Max," Hunter said sarcastically, and he responded with a smirk and raised his glass slightly. "Yes, but while I find phoenixes fascinating, I like thunderbirds the best."

"Huh... never would've thought that you'd be into magizoology."

"Hunter has always been full of surprises," Fredrik said. "So what is this I hear about a Professor Graves?"

"He's the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, father."

"Where did he go to school?"

"Nowhere," Cato answered. "In fact, I have done my research and have found nothing on a Marcus Graves or Jessica Porter, his assistant. His sister, Amelia, only began to exist when she was accepted into Ilvermorny."

"Hmm... intriguing. Sounds to me like these people are in hiding."

"Father, I assure you, they mean no one harm," Hunter tries to say. "I trust them."

"So do I," Sofi said.

"Well, I don't. In fact, I intend to conduct an investigation of Marcus Graves."

"Cato, please... he's safe."

"I shall be the judge of that!!"

"Cato...," Max said softly and gave his mentor a look.

Cato then gathered himself and calmed down.

"My apologies for my tone," Cato said, which was immediately forgiven as he looked back to his cousin. "I understand your reasoning to be against this, Sofi, but... to me, Mr Graves defeated the Reaper far too easily. There's more to him than he let's on. All three of them."

Sofi then got up and left the table, Hunter getting up and going after her.

"...It seems I've ruined this dinner. I apologize. Life has been... difficult for Sofi and myself since her brother died."

"There is no need to apologize then," Judith said.

Sofi walked outside in the snow with Hunter behind him.

"Sofi? What's wrong?," he asked.

"It's nothing," she answered, not looking at him.

"It's obviously something, since you stormed out."

"...I said that I do love my cousin, but he's been so distant since Gabriel died. Professor Graves has become a brother figure to me and now Cato wants to investigate him because he doesn't trust him? He doesn't even know him."

"...Well, it's what he was trained to do. Remember what the professor said, that the ministries of the world have changed but their methods have not. The Auror office is suspicious of everyone. Maybe their right."

"...Maybe...," Sofi said as Hunter came closer and placed his hands on her cheeks, making them both blush.

"...Come on," he said. "Let's go back inside and enjoy our Christmas break."

She smiled at this and they walked back inside together.

Nurmengard

Reaper and Lestrange had been quite busy since the incident at the Ministry. Rallying followers, convincing them of their cause and how just it was.

However, Rudolfus himself was not convinced at all.

"Why are we doing this?!," he demanded. "We have enough power to force these people to join us!! The Dark Lord would never-."

"Voldemort is dead!!!," Reaper yelled and Rudolfus looked at him, shocked that he'd speak his name. "Dead and gone, get over it. He ruled through fear and oppression. Things we seek to end, so how do you expect to gain followers if we force them?"

"By killing anyone who won't follow us. Set an example, beginning with Mudbloods."

"Our leader had you broken out because he thought you'd listen to Delphini, and therefore aid us in recruiting followers. We're not Death Eaters here, we will not murder merely for the the sake of murder. Also, our leader couldn't care less how much magical blood someone has as long as they can use magic."

"And just who is our _great_ leader? You never said," Rudolfus said.

"No, I didn't," he said and began to walk out of the room. "You will do as I say... or I will put you back where I found you."

With that, the Reaper left the room.

Potter Residence

Back with Harry and the others, they'd finished dinner and now Marcus was talking with Ron while Jessica spoke with Hermione and Ginny and Amelia with Lily and Rose. All the while, Hugo was nowhere to be found.

Harry, along with his sons all went upstairs to his office.

"Now then... what is so important?," Harry asked.

"...Cato may know who the Reaper really is," Albus said and his father's eyes widened slightly. "It all began with his and his other cousin, Gabriel Pax. Their first case together, a witch suspected of murdering her Muggle foster parents in America."

"I remember the case. I sent them there because we'd received reports of the woman being English by birth, therefore we had jurisdiction. Cato said that she killed Gabriel when she ambushed than and he killed her."

"That's not how it went down," James said. "Cato confessed to us that Gabriel betrayed him. That someone had approached him, showed him a better path and he sought to capture the witch, who turned out to be an eleven year old girl."

"What...?"

"So, they fought, and then the child... exploded into pieces of shadow."

"...The Obscurial," Harry concluded.

"It attacked them both out of fear, and Gabriel was killed," Albus said. "He sought to protect his cousin's good name and made up a story."

"Cato... what have you done?"

"There's more," James said. "Cato did say that Gabriel mentioned a phrase that stuck with him. He said something along the lines of... 'for the greater good.'"

"...Grindelwald fanatics," Harry said, then he realized something. "You said the child was eleven right?"

"That's right."

"Cato became an Auror six years ago, and it was in America. No... is it possible?"

"What?"

"I don't believe in coincidence. I have a strong suspicion that-."

"No!!," Albus interrupted.

"That Amelia may have been that child," Harry finished.

"No, Dad, no. It can't be. Amelia is not an Obscurial. She's not even a child!!"

"Neither was Credence Barebone. Son... I understand that you have feelings for her. But she might've been the one that destroyed Azkaban and freed Lestrange."

"He's right, Albus," James said.

"Okay... say that she is the Obscurus... why would she break out Lestrange after she had brought him in?"

"Reaper said something about having a master, possibly this Grindelwald fanati-," Harry said before stopping once again. "...Graves. The man Pax met was Marcus Graves."

"...Yeah. He was just teaching Lily and Hugo about Grindelwald," James said. "But why would he fight Reaper?"

"Makes him look innocent."

"No," Albus said. "No, you two don't know Amelia like I do. She'd never do this. I'll talk to her now and we'll show you both that she isn't what you think she is."

He walks out of the office... only to bump into Amelia as he walked down the hallway.

"Oh, sorry!!," Amelia said, helping him up. "Uh... m-my brother said you needed me for something?"

"Um... I didn't say anything to him," he answered, earning a confused look as they then heard a small whistle and they looked to see Marcus there alongside Jessica.

"Thought you could fool us," he said and pointed upwards and they saw a mistletoe.

"W-wha-?!! Why you...," Albus tried to say before he felt face being grabbed and Amelia kissed him straight on the lips, which he quickly returned.

They stayed this way as the family watched with smiles on their faces, though Marcus had a deadpan look on his face. He then flicked his wand and they were separated.

"Sorry. Couldn't help myself as she is still my sister."

Jessica rolled her eyes and pulled him away by the ear and left the two teenagers alone.

"I... I love you, Albus."

"I love you too," he said, and they hugged tightly.

All the while, Harry and James watched.

"When the break is over... we will bring in Amelia and Marcus Graves for questioning," Harry said.

"What about Miss Porter?," James asked.

"Her as well. ...I'm sorry, Albus..."

Meanwhile, Marcus and Jessica went outside for some fresh air. When they walked out, they went into a nearby alley as Jessica started thrashing and walked into the shadows. Once this was done, Marcus merely went over to her, her face still hidden.

"This complicated things," she said in an entirely different voice.

"Indeed," he said, handing her a flask from his coat pocket.

They both froze when their hands touched, but they quickly recovered and she drank from the flask. She began to thrash again but soon stopped and walked into the light.

"Our time is limited. Inform our associate of the situation. I shall ready our students."

They both walk back but then Jessica stopped them both and grabbed him, and pressed her lips against his, and he slowly returned it.

"...I think I am beginning to notice a pattern, Miss Porter," he said, and she chuckled slightly at this.

"Perhaps there is a pattern, perhaps there isn't. Or maybe it's because I might just be in love with you."

"...I think I'll go with the latter. Because I feel the same way. Sadly though, we must focus on the plan for now."

She nods, completely understanding, and they walked back to the Potter House, where Lily was waiting for them.

"Are you two okay? You left in a hurry," she asked.

"We're perfectly fine, but we appreciate your concern, Lily."

"Listen... I overheard my dad and brother talking about arresting you both and Amelia. I don't know why, but I don't want you getting in trouble."

Marcus smiled and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"You are very sweet, and very loyal to those you care for. Never lose that, and always do what you believe is right," he said and she nodded at this as they all went back inside.

Little did they know was that Hugo was watching them.

' _I'm sorry, cousin_ ,' he thought to himself. ' _But I must what I believe is right as well_.'

 **Hope this was good. Next chapter will be the one where all is revealed and our heroes will be changed forever.**


	5. Revelations

**Chapter Five. Some parts will resemble scenes from Crimes of Grindelwald, so sorry if you haven't seen the movie yet.**

 **I own only my original characters, nothing else.**

Reaper sat in his room at Nurmengard, his mask off, waiting. Waiting for his orders to come, for the time to act to come.

That time had now arrived.

The Christmas season has drawn to a close, and an owl has arrived. He walked over and read the letter.

 _Rally our followers, and have them and yourselves come to Hogwarts._

 _The time has come for us all to reveal ourselves._

He smiled at this as he burnt the letter and placed his mask on.

"Lestrange!!!," he called out and slowly, the man came to his room. "Get the word out to meet at Hogwarts. Our leader shall address his followers."

He just grunted in response and left to do so, leaving Reaper to ready himself.

London

Christmas break was quickly coming to its end and now the time had come for Marcus and Jessica to return to Hogwarts. After Christmas Eve, Amelia and Albus has spent most of their time together, which disturbed Amelia. Not because she didn't enjoy it, but because of the hidden consequences to falling in love with Albus Potter.

She now stood in front of the Hogwarts Express, waiting for her brother to arrive with her new boyfriend.

"You alright?," Albus asked Amelia, with Scorpius next to them, concerned as well.

"Y-Yeah... I'll be fine," she said unconvincingly, though the boys dropped it for now.

Amelia almost had a look of fear on her face, but what was really going on was conflict within herself.

As the conflicted raged on, Marcus arrived.

"Hello, sister," he said and he saw her face and quickly asked for a moment alone with her. "Listen... I am not angry. We do not choose who we fall in love with. It just happens. Sadly though, you have to pick a side. Whichever one you pick shall change your life forever. I leave you to decide, and I hope you make the right one. Goodbye for now, Amelia."

She slowly nodded and then Marcus and Jessica got on as Harry and his Aurors arrived.

"One last thing," he said and handed her a small box. " Merry Christmas, Amelia."

By the time they arrived however, the train was leaving, but then he saw Amelia and he walked over to her.

He took one look on her face and recognized what was going on.

"...Amelia, you know what I must do, don't you?," he asked and she nodded after a moment.

"Dad, whats going on?," Albus asked them Amelia was taken away by Cato. "What's going on?!!"

"You know it had to be done, son. We need to get to the bottom of this. If Amelia is responsible for the destruction of Azkaban, we need to find out what she knows."

Albus was beyond furious, but he knew that his father was right. He began to fill Scorpius in on what had transpired, and he too was angry as he saw Amelia as a friend. They all then headed back to the Ministry, where Rolf and Luna were waiting for them.

"Hello, Harry Potter," Luna said. "Hello Albus, Scorpius."

"Luna, Rolf," Albus said and began leading Amelia to an interrogation area.

As they passed them, the couple kept their eyes on Amelia, particularly Rolf.

"...Yes," he said. "She's the Obscurial. A rather powerful one."

"How can you tell?," Ron asked, both he and Hermione walking over to them.

"She has that look about her. Fear and conflict, more on the latter though."

"If she's the Obscurus, then Marcus Graves and Jessica Porter must be apprehended as well," Hermione said. "Harry... Hugo told me before he left that last night he... he saw Lily warning them on us arresting them."

"What?!," Harry said. "Lily, what were you thinking?"

"Seems this Graves is rather persuasive with his words," Rolf stated. "You shouldn't blame her, as she seems to care for her friends. Perhaps it might be best that Luna and I should speak to Miss Graves."

"Why?"

"Because she doesn't know us," Luna said. "Also... we may know who she really is."

This made them look between each other before agreeing and they began walking.

Meanwhile on the train, Jessica and Marcus sat in silence as they returned to Hogwarts.

"The staff will likely be informed by the time we arrive," Jessica said.

"Yes," he responded. "So we must move fast. Could you go find Lily, Sofi and Hunter?"

She nodded and got up as Marcus just looked out the window and watched the passing countryside.

"...Finally," he said quietly to himself.

A few moments later, Jessica returned with their most loyal students, who sat down across from them.

"I assume Miss Potter informed you of mine and Jessica's recent... difficulties with the Auror Office, correct?"

"Yeah, but we already knew," Hunter said. "My family and I hosted Cato and Sofi for Christmas, and he said that he'd be investigating you afterwards."

"Hmm... well, I was hoping that you three would spread the word amongst the school. I'll be giving a speech, any and all of the students are invited, school staff is as well."

"Speech about what?," Sofi asked and Marcus smiled.

"Easier to hear it for yourself," he explained and they nodded in understanding. "Many people will be coming from outside of Hogwarts so I was also hoping you could also guide them to the Room of Requirement. You know where that is, correct?"

"Of course, Professor," Lily said. "But if we tell the staff, won't they inform the Ministry?"

"We're counting on that," Jessica said.

Ministry of Magic

Amelia sat in an interrogation room, pondering her thoughts. She had come to enjoy her life as an Auror, she had no ever felt more complete since she started. Now she'd just gotten together with the man she loved and now it could all be dashed away by a single choice. Or by that single choice, she could lose the only brother and sister figures she had ever known.

However long she thought on it, deep down she knew that the choice was simple. She just needed to earn her new family's trust again.

The door opened and she braced herself for the conversation to come, but then came in two people she had never met.

"Um... c-can I help you?," she asked shyly.

"Hello, Amelia. I'm Luna Lovegood," Luna said. "This is my husband, Rolf Scamander."

"S-Scamander?"

"You know me?," Rolf asked, and she shook her head and just looked at them. "Well now I know just who you are now. Grandfather was right on that look Credence always had. Your real name is Amelia Barebone isn't it?"

"...No. It's Dumbledore," she said. "Amelia Dumbledore. Aurelius Dumbledore was my grandfather."

"It's very nice to meet you then, Miss Dumbledore," Rolf said, reaching over and they slowly shook hands and did the same with Luna and then she shook her husband's hand, making Amelia just look at them strangely.

"Everyone was shaking hands, I just wanted to be part of it all," Luna said.

"...How did you know?"

"We'd been doing our own investigation into the Obscurial. Listen... I believe I speak for my wife as well when I say this. We can see that you've decided to help us. If you tell us what you know, perhaps we can convince Harry Potter to let you do so."

"...I know everything," she answered. "But what will really answer everyone's questions is if they head to Hogwarts. Tonight."

"Why?," Rolf asked.

"Marcus is rallying all of his followers together, recruited by the Reaper and Lestrange. At this meeting, he and Jessica will reveal their true colors to the world."

"Who are they?"

"Unfortunately, it is more believable to see for yourself."

They both accepted this answer and walked out. They began to explain what was told to them Harry and the others.

"...It can't be," Ron said.

"It actually makes sense," Hermione said. "Powerful wizard families like the Dumbledores seem to be the only ones who are powerful enough to survive with an Obscurus within them."

"So she really _is_ the Obscurial?," Albus asked and they nodded.

Immediately, he walked in and Amelia hugged him instantly.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have lied to you. I shouldn't have ever listened to _him_."

"Don't be, I'm not mad. Just promise there's nothing else you're keeping from us."

"...Nothing that won't be revealed soon."

"Good enough for me. Come on, I'm sure my-our family wants to talk to you."

They then walked out to see everyone there.

"...I suppose I should reintroduce myself," Amelia said. "My real name is Amelia Dumbledore. I don't expect to forgive or trust me for that matter, I only hope I can earn both one day."

"...Show us where they're meeting, and then tell us everything, and you'll have our forgiveness and a pardon," Hermione promised, then waved her wand and metal bracelets appeared on her wrists. "Then eventually our trust as well. Until then, you are to be watched at all times, and we will know every spell you cast. Albus, Scorpius, that job will fall upon you both."

They nodded and Amelia smiled slightly.

"Well, you we should probably ready ourselves. Because when he finishes his speech and his followers have left, he'll hit us with everything he's got. You have no idea who we're dealing with, and I truly hope you know what side you're going to be on."

"He means to start a war?," Harry asked.

"He means to start the final Global Wizarding War," she answered and everyone became silent.

Hogwarts

News of the rally spread like a wildfire around the school, though no one had told the full truth to the teachers yet. While Sofi and Hunter told everyone, Lily told the rest of her friends about what happened during Christmas break.

"They're going to arrest them all?," Sarah asked.

"That's right," Lily said. "They think that the professor had something to do with Azkaban being destroyed. Anyway, he's giving a speech tonight. A lot of witches and wizards will be there."

"Where?," Henrik asked.

"The Room of Requirement. Sofi, Hunter and I will be leading the people there. I need you guys to have everything ready."

"Fine by me. What about you two?," Ashe said and they nodded.

Hugo on the other hand, decided to wait until after Herbology and he approached Professor Longbottom.

"Professor?," he said.

"Hugo, how can I help you?," Neville asked.

"...It's about Professor Graves."

"Yes?"

He then began to explain what had been happen over the past couple of weeks. Neville remained silent throughout the whole story, listening carefully until Hugo finished.

"...Come with me," he said and he led them to Professor McGonagall's office, when they explained it all again.

"A rally?," she said, getting up from behind her desk. "Why haven't I been informed?"

"I think Professor Graves doesn't necessarily want the staff to know," Hugo said. "Lily and the others are helping to organize it. I've tried talking to them, but they won't listen."

"It's alright Hugo," Neville said. "You did good by telling us."

"Professor Longbottom, inform the rest of the staff of this. I'll go and meet the Aurors who are no doubt on their way here. Where will they meet?"

"I think Lily said something about the Room of Requirement. Should I get going there? They're expecting me."

She nodded and sent the two on their way. Hugo quickly walked back to the Gryffindor Common Room before Lily noticed he was gone.

"Hugo," Lily said, coming down, followed by Sofi. "Come on, it's almost time. Head to the Room of Requirement."

"Oh, okay. Where're you two going?"

"Sofi and I are going to meet up with Hunter to welcome the guests and get them inside before the Aurors arrive."

"Lily... don't you thing our dads might have good reason to arrest the professor?"

"Haven't you been listening? Reading between the lines?," she asked. "While our families may be different, the Ministry is corrupt. They're looking for a scapegoat and it's Professor Graves. That's not happening."

They quickly walked away as Hugo sighed.

"What has happened to you, Lily?," he asked himself before he left.

On his way, he encountered Professor Longbottom again, with the rest of the staff that could use magic.

"Hugo, glad they didn't suspect anything," he said. "Stay by Hagrid, he'll keep you safe. We'll blend in with the crowd. Hopefully, Professor McGonagall can get in with the Aurors."

He nodded and he and Hagrid quickly towards the big crowd and into the Room. It had turned into an amphitheater of sorts. Statues of lions, serpents, badgers and ravens lined the walls while ones of dragons stood at the top of the sets of stairs around the room, small ones of augureys and phoenixes at the bottom. The room was brightly lit at the center, fading into darkness as it spread out into more of the room.

Hagrid had to stand in the back to blend in, but still remained close to Hugo as he stood next to Lily, who had just arrived, with the others spread around the room.

"This is exciting, isn't it?," she asked.

"Yeah... it really is."

Back at the bridge leading to Hogwarts, Aurors began to arrive to be greeted by McGonagall.

"Mr Potter, Hugo Weasley has informed me of what has happened," she said when she saw Harry.

"There's much more," he said. "But it'll have to wait. Room of Requirement?"

She nodded and they began to walk back towards the castle.

All the while, from one of the darkened hallways that led to nowhere, the Reaper and Lestrange walked to the center, some cheering erupted while fear rose up others.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome... to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," Reaper said as Lestrange walked over to the side. "Tonight, I promised you all that you'd at long last... meet your great leader. Well... here he is."

He gestured to another hallway and from the shadows came Marcus, with Jessica behind him. Most of the audience began cheering loudly as this was the first time they'd ever seen the one who started all of this. Once he came to the center, he raised his hands for silence, and this was the exact moment that the Aurors arrived, and took positions all over.

"We only want them, so we'll wait until everyone is gone," Harry said to Ron, Hermione and Minerva as Neville joined them. "Half the staff begin escorting students out of Hogwarts just in case."

The teachers nodded and watched Marcus.

Both Marcus and Jessica wore strange new outfits, ones no one had ever seen them wear before, Jessica now wore a black long sleeve shirt and black pants, black heeled boot and over it all she wore a light, dark charcoal grey colored, gothic style long coat, but all still had formal look to it like she usually wore and her hair was in a ponytail. Marcus wore a all black business suit with a very dark bluish suit vest. The black coat he wore had silver buttons on the ends of them that went down halfway. He wore slightly detailed black leather pants tucked into boots. He wore a collared button down shirt under it all with another black shirt over with the best covering that, (Grindelwald's outfit at the end of Fantastic Beasts 2).

Rolf and Luna were also there, along with Rose and Ginny. Amelia stood with Albus and Scorpius on the other side, all of them watching.

"My brothers... my sisters... my fellow witches and wizards...," Marcus began. "It pleases me to see so many here. I am... humbled... and honored to be in your presence. You have all come here tonight... because you know the truth. The same truth that we all saw nearly a century ago, when Gellert Grindelwald sought to free us all. The truth that the old ways of the magical world serve us no longer. They do not even serve the non-magical world, no... they serve themselves. This cannot continue."

' _What is he getting at?_ ,' Harry thought to himself.

"I must confess, however... Miss Porter and I have been deceiving you, the students, for quite a while now. We ask that you calm yourselves for what you shall now see, and hear us out afterwards."

After a moment, he turns to the Reaper and he nods before pointing his wand at Jessica and immediately her face began to change and her eyes grew dark and her hair turned into a silver color with blue tips. She then pulled out her pale, yew wand for them all to see as her facial structure changed as well.

The crowd gasped at the sight of Delphini Riddle in front of them, but it was soon replaced by some cheering.

"It can't be...," Hugo said.

"I don't believe it...," Lily said then said something to herself. "This changes nothing."

"Delphi...," Albus said, even more shocked than his sister and cousin.

"I have committed terrible deeds, yes... this is true," she said. "But I have been shown the light, just like you all. _He_ showed me that there is a better path."

She pointed her wand at him and his began to change and his hair changed slowly into slightly long black hair and a short beard with white streaks going through them both. His eyes change to a piercing dark blue color in his left eye and a pale, striking light blue in the right.

"I am Jason Grindelwald. Grandson of Gellert Grindelwald," Jason said, earning loud gasps and shocked faces. "No doubt you are all shocked at these revelations. I would be as well. Now you must be wondering... 'are these two the same as their parents?' Yes, we are. In the way that we both fight for a cause that we believe in. I remember in the first month since I had met Delphini... when I broke her free from Azkaban... she told me that she despised them. The Muggles... the No-Majs, the Can't-Spells. Do you now?"

"...Not anymore. For they're not beings to be hated."

"Indeed. The Muggles... are necessary. They help us witches and wizards put ourselves into perspective. Help us excel in all that we do, they're a way for us to encourage ourselves to be better. They are beasts of burden, and therefore are necessary to exist. They are not... the true enemy. Look to your left. ...Now look to your right. ...Behind you, in front you of you. That is the enemy... ourselves. Or at least those who call themselves 'those who are in power.' We are our own enemy, but only we can choose whether to be so or something greater. That choice... is up to you."

"Harry... we need to stop this now," Ron said quietly.

"We stop it now, we'll be seen as everything he says we are," Harry argued. "We need to be patient. Trust me, I hate it more than you."

"Harry Potter... Ron Weasley... Hermione Granger... great heroes, all of them. Many of us would disagree, yes... but none can deny the fact that they changed the magical world forever. But... people focus only on the heroes. What of the rest of us?! I shall show you what happens when the heroes become the villains."

Jason nodded at the Reaper, who returned with his own nod, and he removed his hood, and slowly pulled off his mask. What was underneath it was a terribly scarred face, mysterious black burn like wounds on it. The man was Cato's height and build, a few years older. He had short black hair and clean shaven. His eyes were of a violet color, but one was foggy, clearly showing that he was blind in that eye.

"Gabriel??," Sofi said.

"That... is the work of our enemy!!," Grindelwald exclaimed as Jace put his mask back on. "This is the work of the Aurors. Of their arrogance and delusion. They left one of their own at the mercy of an Obscurial."

Sofi just looked back at her cousin, knowing that he was there, anger clear in her eyes and on her face.

"Now I wish for you all to remain calm when I say this... Harry Potter and his Aurors are here," Grindelwald said, and was met by nothing, everyone reacted calmly, but he could see panic in their eyes, and he knew what to do. " Mr. Potter... why don't you come down here? Surely, you can barely hear me from the back, correct?"

Slowly and steadily, the Aurors made themselves known and began walking towards the center of the courtyard.

"It is true that the Aurors are not as bad as they once were. They do think before they act... most of the time. There was most certainly no thinking when Mr. Gabriel Pax was left to die a horrible death by his own family, his own cousin. He only survived because I rescued him, taught him the ways of magic I knew, made him the man you see before you now. But I ask you all now... to remain... calm. No doubt that you feel angry, perhaps even vengeful. But control yourselves... for we are not them."

Then all of a sudden, one man took out his wand and aimed it at James, who immediately reacted by shooting the Killing Curse at him.

"NO!!!," Jason yelled and Gabriel pushed the Aurors aside with what looked like shadows, almost like an Obscurus. Some got past him, but Rudolfus Lestrange made himself known and pushed them away.

Jason walked towards the body of the young man as the parents began weeping over it. He looked to see none other than Hunter Richardson himself, kneeling next the man as well.

Jason put a comforting hand his shoulder and nodded. Hunter then backed away and Jason knelt down and closed the boy's eyes, and pressed his forehead to his.

"...Take him. Bury him with full honors and respects, for he was a brave soul, who sought to free our world from oppression and secrecy."

Some people nodded and grabbed the body and Disapparated, surprising a few as there was an enchantment on the school to stop people from doing so. Hunter just continued to look coldly at James.

"Now then, the rest of you... go. Disapparate. And let all those you meet know... it is _still_ not we who are violent. We need not be afraid of the Ministries of the world, as we wield the most powerful wand ever made, and it will help keep us safe and lead us all to freedom."

Everyone's eyes widened as he pulled out a very familiar wand... the Elder Wand.

' _It's_ _happening_ _again_ ,' Minerva thought to herself.

Soon enough, as Jason walked back into the center of the courtyard, people began to Disapparate, most of the students being taken away by the staff, leaving only a handful left. Now it was only Harry and the others as well as Neville, Hagrid and McGonagall and the Aurors.

"Jason Grindelwald, Delphini Riddle, Gabriel Pax and Rudolfus Lestrange... you are all under arrest," Harry said as he and the Aurors closed in on them.

Jason, still completely calm, spun around and a circle of white flames formed around him, and pushed everybody, including Delphini and the others.

" _Protego Diabolica_ ," he said. "The time has finally come, my fellow witches and wizards. Time for you all to do what you believe in your own hearts to be right. Come now, my acolytes. Join me... within the circle."

Delphini, Gabriel and Rudolfus immediately ran back to his side, Delphini and Gabriel completely unaffected by the hot flames. However, when Rudolfus walked into the fire, he began burning into ashes, hollaring in pain as he turned into nothing. All the while, Delphini simply watched as her stepfather perished.

"...Let the past die," she simply said, repeating what Jason once said to her.

All the while, tentacles of flames went out and towards everyone else, and the heroes amongst them were reflecting them with difficulty.

Then some Aurors attempted to flee, but Jason vaporized them.

"No cheating!!," he yelled.

"We trusted you!!," Ron yelled. "You betrayed us all. How could you?!!"

"How can one betray another... when they were never on the same side? Come now and decide!! Only through me will you know freedom. Freedom to do as you please, free to love whoever you wish to love. Only through me... shall the world know what you are truly capable of."

Ashe and Sarah began to walk over before Hagrid stopped them.

"What're you doin', you two?!," Hagrid asked.

"He's right, Hagrid. He's been right about everything," Sarah said.

"You're not thinkin' clearly!!"

" _Flipendo_ ," Ashe casted, knocking the giant man out of their way as they crossed the flames.

"Well done," Gabriel said, handing them a paper. "Disapparate to there and take your sister with you."

He nodded and did so and he waved his wand and flames shot at fleeing Aurors, disintegrating them.

Henrik then walked through, despite Neville's attempts to stop him. He immediately walked over to Delphini, who then took his hand in congratulations.

"Well done," she said and Disapparated then both before returning a moment later.

Sofi moved to go to them, but Cato grabbed her arm.

"Sofi, what are you doing?!!," Cato yelled, holding onto her robes.

"You lied to me the whole time," Sofi said. "You're a heartless monster so I'm joining my brother."

"What...? Listen, you're not thinking straight."

"My mind has never been clearer. Now let me go!!!"

"I won't!!!," he yelled.

" _Stupefy!!!_ ," Hunter yelled, stunning Cato, making him release Sofi.

"Hunter...," Sofi said as he got her back on her feet.

"Hunter, stop!!," Max yelled, deflecting some flames.

Hunter ignored him and the two ran through the flames together and Sofi ran straight into her brother's arms.

"I've missed you, little sis," Gabriel said.

"I missed you too!!"

"Dad, look!!," Albus said while swiping away a tentacle.

Harry looked to see his daughter walking towards Grindelwald as well and Hugo, trying to stop her.

"Lily, stop!!," Hugo yelled.

"...It's like he said, Hugo. We do what we believe is right," she said. "It's time, cousin. Walk with me."

"W-What? No!!"

"I don't want to fight you!!! Come with me!!!"

"...Never," he said and she immediately stormed over to Grindelwald alone. "Lily, don't do this!!!!"

She ignored his pleas and walked over to Jason, who pulled her into a hug.

"This was all for you and the others," he said quietly to her. "Gabriel... take them all home."

"No, don't!!!," James yelled and tried to reach them, but couldn't and they all Disapparated, leaving only Jason and Delphini left.

Jason Grindelwald was like a conductor to an orchestra as he waved his wand around, killing the Aurors until only Harry and the others as well as the present staff were still alive.

"Come now... surely, there must be someone else who would be willing to join me."

"You are a monster," McGonagall stated, deflecting a flame.

"Perhaps. I suppose it depends on one's view of me."

"I'm gonna kill you!!!," Albus yelled.

"Will you now?," Grindelwald asked. "Tell me, Albus Potter... do you think Dumbledore will mourn for you... if she stands with me?"

He said nothing to this as Jason shot a flame directly at him and Scorpius. They struggled to keep from killing them as Amelia drew closer, a look of determination on her face.

She knew she couldn't let her new family die and she wasn't going to do nothing to stop it. So she pulled out the box Jason had given her and and pulled out his old wand.

"Grindelwald!!!!!," she yelled and he turned to see her walking towards him. "Enough of this!!!"

He cleared a small path as the boys attempted to reach her, but Delphini stopped them.

"Time to die, you two," she said as the flames danced around them.

"Nice to see you again, Miss Dumbledore," he said, yet again earning some shocked looks. "Yes. For those of you who do not know, her grandfather was Aurelius Dumbledore, better known as Credence Barebone... Albus Dumbledore's half-brother."

As the shock wore off, Jason reached his hand out to her.

"So... have you finally decided? To continue to be part of an old and dying world? Or will you join me and remake a new one?"

She stood silent in front of him for the longest time, a deadpan look on her face until she slowly took his hand.

"Come... let's go home."

Slowly she took his hand, but did not move as he did and he knew what had happened. She had made her choice. He then simply walked back into the circle.

She looked back and saw Albus.

"I love you, Albus," she said and shot a charm at Jason, who deflected it easily. Then she cast a spell at Delphini, knocking her down, and angering Jason greatly.

"Now, go!! ...Please..."

This struck Harry hard and he saw Grindelwald walking back over towards her, and knew what he had to do.

Albus and Scorpius began trying to fight their way through the swirling flames as Jason readied himself to kill Amelia Dumbledore.

He then fired a flash of white fire and as it was about to hit Amelia, she was pushed out of the way... by Harry Potter himself. But he couldn't stop the charm in time and he slowly began to disintegrate. He looked at his family one last time until not even ashes were left.

Harry Potter... The Boy Who Lived... was gone for good.

A great whirlwind of white fire got out of control and Amelia grabbed the boys, and Disapparated. Rolf and Luna grabbing Cato and Ron, Neville grabbing Hagrid while McGonagall grabbed Hermione who now had Hugo in her arms.

Then Delphi got back up and saw what was happening.

"Time to go, my love," she said and Disapparated.

"...What an ugly castle," he said, and Disapparated as well, then a massive explosion of magic occurred, overflowing the Room of Requirement. It began to crumble and the walls broke down as Albus and the other struggled to avoid the flames.

The shock had not worn off on a few and were simply walking around, dazed. It was only when a giant white lion appeared, followed by a raven, then a badger and then finally a serpent that they snapped out of and realized that Jason sought to destroy Hogwarts with the very animals that symbolized it's founders.

They now were outside the school grounds, watching the now empty castle fall at the hands of its own symbols.

"Everyone, encircle them!!! Wands into the Earth!!!," Amelia yelled. "Drive them into the sky!!! If we do not... they will destroy all of Scotland!!!"

They all nodded at this as Albus and Scorpius Disapparated together and readied themselves. Hagrid, McGonagall and Neville stood next to each other on another side and the rest of the staff and some older students who stayed encircle the monsters. Cato and James were also together on one side. Ron and Hermione were together on another side as Rose and Ginny stood together on another and Hugo stood with Max. All the while, Amelia stood alone with her new wand at the ready.

They all signaled each other that they were in position as the fire monsters drew closer to them.

" _Finite!!!_ ," they all yelled, one by one in an order, striking their wands into the Earth.

" _Finite!!!_ ," Dumbledore yelled and the orange cracks in the Earth began connecting and surrounding the fire monsters.

Slowly, they began trying to contain the blazes, but they were immensely powerful and difficult to control. The lion was able to get out and the new golden trio immediately began sending their magic ahead of it and eventually pushed it back into the group.

Slowly and steadily, they began to smash the four animals together and created magical shielding around them as they knew that they'd explode soon.

As soon as the animals touched, a burst of magic was released and all of the witches and wizards, their combined force, was only just enough to stop it from destroying all of Hogwarts.

It was then that they began making the flames rise up into the air and into the sky where they released the flames and they exploded in a magnificent fashion and faded into nothing.

Once the fires were completely out, some fainted from exhaustion, others panted and hugged each other, very happy to be alive.

They soon keeled over slightly, as they had spent almost all of their energy.

They all then remembered what had happened and James immediately went over and hugged his aunt and uncle while Cato just sat down and cried to himself a little, while Albus hugged Amelia.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I'm so very, very sorry."

"...So am I," he said, hugging tighter.

The others quickly walked over and Minerva stood in front of Amelia... and hugged her tightly.

"...Albus would've been proud of you," she said.

Ron and Hermione walked over to her, and both hugged her as well.

"...Well done," Hermione said, releasing her.

"Well done, indeed," Ron said as he and Max went over to check on Cato and Hermione checked on Hugo, both of whom were not doing so well.

Amelia began to take a good look around at the devastation. The Hogwarts Castle nearly destroyed, the Auror Office has been diminished to a small number. Family and friends have betrayed them and Harry Potter is dead.

"...What have I done?," Amelia said.

"This was Grindelwald, not you," Scorpius said, trying to make her feel better.

"I still helped make it happen."

This made Albus gently grab hold of her face to make her look at him.

"This... was... Grindelwald," he said, saying every word clearly.

After a moment, she kissed him on the lips and hugged again before they walked over and Albus and his brother hugged their distraught mother with Rose, Amelia and Scorpius watching them and then began to help people around them.

Nurmengard

Jason soon arrived back home in his castle, where his followers awaited his arrival.

"I'm proud of you all," he said. "You have all joined a noble cause. But sadly, Miss Potter... I have some unfortunate news for you."

He takes her over to a corner, leaving all but Delphini puzzled. Even more so when she began yelling at him and pound on his chest, tears in her eyes.

"You monster!! You killed him!!," Lily yelled.

"I did not wish to kill him. My spell was meant for Amelia. I cannot tell you just how sorry I am to have let you down in the worst way possible. I promise you I will do everything in my power to make right by this... by bringing our vision of the future into fruition. By freeing the magical world of its oppressors. It may not mean much now... but you may have as much time as you'd like. And if you wish to go home to your family... then I shall not stop you."

This caused Lily to stop for a moment, she nodded and walked out, leaving Jason to explain to the others.

"We have been betrayed," he said. "Amelia Dumbledore has chosen to side with the opposition."

"Dumbledore?," Sofi said, and Gabriel whispered something to her. "Ohh..."

"Is she dead?," Gabriel asked.

"She would be if it had not been for Harry Potter. ...He sacrificed himself to save her. Harry Potter... is dead. By my hand."

"...Leave us," Delphini ordered the other acolytes, and they quickly obeyed

She stared at the young Grindelwald for the longest time, not saying a word until he spoke up.

"I understand that I promised you his death wo-," he said but was interrupted by Delphi smashing her lips against his.

Jason was initially surprised by this, obviously, but immediately recovered and kissed back just as hard.

After a few minutes, they eventually separated.

"If you had done so when you first saved me, I would've tried to kill you. But now... I'm not sure if I could... because I love you, Jason.

"And I love you, Delphi," he said. "Reaper!!"

Immediately, Gabriel Apparated back into the room.

"Yes, sir?," he asked.

"Cast protective enchantments around the castle. I will reinforce them later."

"And what of those who may wish to join our cause?"

"Hmm... Delphini, could you ensure that they can find their way here?"

"Of course," she said, kissing him once again before leaving, nodding at the Reaper as she did so.

"Delphi," Gabriel said and she stopped. "Hunter and Henrik were also been wondering if they could speak to you at some point. Probably wish to see if you can teach them some things."

She simply nodded once more, and walked out.

"You know sir, even with the enchantments and our whereabouts currently unknown... they'll find us eventually and come after us with everything that they have."

He smirks slightly at this and pulled out the Elder Wand. He swung it in the direction of a nearby mountain, a blast of magic coming out and it caused a third of the mountain to crumble and fall apart, the magic wrecking the overlook window as well.

"...Let them come," he said.

 **Hope this was good. I'm not sure myself. If you want to know, Jason looks like Sam Claflin and Delphini looks like Sophie Turner. If you have ideas as to who the others should look like, either private message me or send a comment. Not sure when the next chapter will be, so expect it any time. Until then, see ya later.**


End file.
